La amazonas y el zorro
by Loki99D
Summary: naruto quien termino en la isla de las amazonas, pero con forma de zorro un pequeño para el caso, la parte curiosa es que no sabe cómo fue que llego hay, solo recuerda estar peleando con saskue en valle del fin (si a la edad de 13 así que fue en el primer naruto no shippuden).
1. Chapter 1

**Se que esto es muy rápido ya que publique una historia hace unas horas, pero esto es más como para quitarme la idea de la cabeza (que conste no es mía la idea, fue adoptada de Chillman22, por cierto, un saludo y que seas capaz de poder traducir la historia, ¡ah! Como detalle final abajo al final de este capítulo estarán la lista de fics que fueron adoptados de Chillman22) esta historia se basa en un naruto quien termino en la isla de las amazonas, pero con forma de zorro un pequeño para el caso, la parte curiosa es que no sabe cómo fue que llego hay, solo recuerda estar peleando con saskue en valle del fin (si a la edad de 13 así que fue en el primer naruto no shippuden).**

-habla normal-

-(significado real o pensamientos rápidos)-

 _-pensamientos internos-_

 **-dios/demonio/monstruo habla-**

 **[nota del autor]**

Saben el sueño de todo hombre, es estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas que lo atiendan y lo complazcan, sean honestos saben que es verdad, existe un lugar así una isla llena de mujeres tan hermosas que no parecen reales, dirigidas por una reina que está a la altura de su puesto, una isla llena de bellezas naturales animales exóticos esta isla es Temisicira/Themyscira una isla donde las mujeres han vivido tranquilas durante siglos, técnicamente eran inmortales. Pero es mejor que te despejes de esa imagen mental que te acabas de hacer ya que por muy bueno que suene vivir en esta isla, solo con poner un pie serás cazado como un animal hasta a la muerte, ya que las mujeres que habitan esta isla son guerreras natas y si las mujeres no te cazan y degüellan. La fauna silvestre terminara el trabajo ya que aquí habitan, leones come hombres, mantícoras, quimeras, serpientes tan venenosas que con solo una gota de su veneno bastaría para matar a un hombre adulto en cuestión de minutos y la lista de animales mortíferos se sigue extendiendo, ¿todavía crees que es un lugar paradisiaco? ah y se me olvido mencionar que las mujeres odian a los hombres con cada fibra de su ser o no lo dije bueno, ya estas enterado. Pero déjame contarte una historia de un chico o animal quien termino en esta isla y no fue cazado hasta la muerte.

En una pradera llena de flores corría una pequeña niña que no parecía mayor de cinco años, cabello negro como la noche, ojos azules y un tono de piel es claro, esta adorable **[como se entere que le dije adorable me mata seguro]** niña va vestida con un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias normales, portaba unos brazaletes de ¿plata? **[esos no son de plata, pero no me acuerdo de que estaban hechos es que ahora con lo de los new 52 los materiales de sus herramientas u orígenes son un poco diferentes]** entregados por su madre quien le dijo que nunca se los quitara ya que sería una ofensa al dios Hefesto quien las creo en específico para ella, aunque la verdad es más oscura que eso ya que esta niña es Diana de themyscira hija bastaga de la reina Hipólita y el rey del olimpo Zeus.

Se preguntarán que hace una niña como ella en este campo, pues la respuesta es muy simple si se mira bien, Diana está tomando un descanso de sus clases de combate las cuales empezaron hace una semana después de su cumpleaños, porque razón la hija de una reina entrena para pelear bueno se nota que no entiendes que es una isla llena de guerreras y ella siendo la hija de la reina, cuando suba al trono tiene que ser capaz de defenderse ella misma y a las que la rodean sin esfuerzo alguno.

Pero siendo aún una niña de tan solo cinco años ella solo quería divertirse jugar con amigos lo normal, pero al crecer en una isla llena de mujeres existe un pequeño problema, no hay otros niños en la isla aparte de ella, y ya que las nuevas integrantes de la isla eran guiadas por los dioses para llegar a la isla, los más jóvenes eran adolescentes no más bajo. Causándole un gran problema para tener amigos, así que ella utilizaba estos pequeños momentos libres para explorar la isla, claro sin salirse de los límites y poder divertirse a su manera además estaba explorando una de las cuantas praderas que está a los alrededores de la ciudad donde vive. Interrumpiendo su pequeña excursión por el claro noto que a los pies de un árbol se podía ver una macha rojiza-anaranjada, acercándose más a la mancha que empezaba a tomar forma hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver que era un cachorro de zorro un kit en todo caso **[solo pensar en kurama bebe solo quítale 8 colas y ya]**.

Pero al fijarse bien estaba muy herido, botando sangre por heridas en los costados y su cola parecía chamuscada como si la hubieran quemado, siendo muy consciente de que en la isla los animales como los zorros y lobos no son atacados, ya que se representan como los animales sagrados de la diosa Artemis y atacar a uno es un delito grabe y más aún saber que dejaste morir a uno sabiendo que podías ayudarlo. Agarrando con sumo cuidado al zorro lo coloco lo más cerca que pudo de su pecho, antes de salir corriendo al trono de su madre ella sabrá que hacer con el pequeño zorro en sus brazos, notando que la pequeña criatura se retorcía en sus brazos a flojo un poco el agarre, lo que pareció funcionar ya que dejo de retorcerse.

Uno de los pensamientos en su mente fue que mujer o criatura sería capaz de lastimar a un animalito que no parecía más allá de un año de vida **[voy a dejar algo en claro no se el momento en que los cachorros de zorro pueden caminar o ver bien así que es un año por esa razón]** Con renovada convicción apretó mas el paso hasta que la ciudad.

 **PALACIO REAL, SALA DEL TRONO DE LA REINA**

Hipólita ella es una mujer hermosa en estándares amazónicos contando con que llevaba unos siglos en él trono, cabello rubio y ojos plateados, con una figura de reloj de arena pero por sobre todo una madre y reina ella podía decir con todo su orgullo, que estaba muy orgullosa **[¿un poco redundante de mi parte no?]** de su hija Diana, con tan solo cinco años ya era capaz de empuñar una espada correctamente en su primera semana de aprendizaje solo la hiso más orgullosa, pero cuando su hija entro corriendo a su trono interrumpiendo una pequeña discusión con sus hermanas, con lo que parecía un zorro bebe la sorprendió mucho.

\- ¡MADRE! Necesito tu ayuda- hablo la joven princesa quien al llegar al trono de su madre le enseño al pequeño y mal herido zorro en sus brazos.

No dudando un segundo vio cómo su madre se levantó del trono y le dijo que la siguiera, no antes de decirle a sus acompañantes que hablaría más tarde, después de salir del salón llevo a su hija y cachorro a uno de los establos que estaban conectados al palacio. Hay era donde atendían a la mayoría de los animales domésticos o los de granja como las vacas, después de abrirla puerto del cuarto donde podrían a tender al cachorro.

Colocándolo en una mesa del lugar Hipólita fue a buscar a la mujer en cargada del lugar, diana quien se quedó a ver por el pequeño animalito pudo notar como este estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por siquiera abrir los ojo, pero al hacerlo fue recibida con la vista de unos orbes azules quienes la miraban fija mente como si esperaba que ella lo atacara -no te preocupes amiguito mama ya fue a buscar a alguien quien te pueda curar- las palabras de la chica parecieron tener algún efecto porque instantánea mente después de esas palabras pareció relajarse y volver a cerrar los ojos.

Después de unos minutos volvió a entrar Hipólita con una mujer de aspecto asiático ojos oscuros y cabello negro corto de piel pálida pero extrañamente no la hacía ver mal ese tono de piel. La mujer se acercó al pobre animal que estaba desangrándose en la mesa, revisando bien que más podía estar mal aparte de lo externo, viendo que solo eran puras heridas externas y no internas. Fue a uno de los estantes en la parte trasera del cuarto para volver con algunos objetos, un frasco con algún tipo de ungüento verde, unas vendas, un pote con lo que parecía ser agua(alcohol) y tijeras.

Poniéndose a trabajar colocando el ungüento en las partes menos afectadas como las patas y la cola antes de pasar al pecho del zorro donde con las vendas y un poco de alcohol desinfecto las áreas dañadas, ahora vino la parte "fácil" vendo las heridas de los costados, las patas y la cola cortando con las tijeras el vendaje sobrante. Viendo que hiso un buen trabajo guardo los materiales y tiro en un pote los vendajes usados para limpiar las heridas, viendo un poco más noto que este zorro es un macho, curioso ya que la mayor parte de los animales en la isla son hembras (la ironía no se perdió ahí) los zorros machos viven en pequeñas manadas hasta que se separaran para formar su familia, pero este es muy joven para siquiera ser capaz de reproducirse **[algo que quiero dejar en claro rápidamente, es que los zorros machos viven solos y solo se juntan con otros zorros hembras en dado caso para poder procrear, aquí estoy jugando con el ambiente de la isla haciendo que los zorros machos vivan juntos, esto no es un hecho real, para que no haya problemas con los que saben de este tipo de criaturas, sin más volvamos a la historia]** así que un zorro que se encuentre en este estado era un poco preocupante.

Volviendo hacia su reina pudo ver la pregunta inexistente flotando en el aire así que sin dar mucho rodeo hablo -el zorro estará bien solo necesita unas horas de sueño y un cambio de vendas, tal vez en una semana se recuperará por completo- la señora de aspecto asiático termino de hablar. Mientras tanto diana se separó de la conversación al escuchar, que ya el animalito estaba fuera de peligro, una idea cruzo por la cabeza de Diana antes de volverse rápidamente a su madre -me lo puedo quedar mama- esas simples palabas desconcertaron a la reina de las amazonas por completo, mientras su hija creció rodeada de lujos jamás pidió algo o se comportó de manera superior a las demás hembras de la isla y esto siendo la primera vez que pedía algo quería saber las razones de esto.

\- ¿porque querrías conservarlo cariño? - Hipólita aun con la duda en la mente, diana quien volvió la mirada hacia su madre y mirándola a los ojos y reuniendo toda la convicción que pudo respondió a su madre -porque siento que, si lo dejamos ir, podría ser atacado de nuevo por el causante de sus heridas actuales y puede que esta vez no esté nadie capaz de salvarlo- termino su pequeño discurso mientras miraba impasible a su madre quien solo tenía una expresión de orgullo, al saber que su hija quería solo proteger al pequeño zorro y no por algo tan simple de que se ve bonito.

Hipólita ya sabiendo como responderle a su hija -está bien cariño, pero espero que esto no te distraiga de tu entrenamiento- la reina declaro a su hija quien no pudo más que asentir a su madre antes de concentrarse en su nueva mascota que parecía estar más relajado que cuando lo trajo al palacio. Sin que ninguno de los ocupantes se diera cuenta el zorro estuvo despierto en el momento en el que diana pidió quedárselo, sin saber que este zorro era nadas que uzumaki naruto el ninja más impredecible de todos y solo con una duda donde verga estaba el.

 **Narra Naruto**

Naruto estaba cansado física y mental mente, esta acostado en lo que parece ser un veterinario (viejo para el caso) lo atendieron y lo estaban llamando zorro, al principio cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez en el día pensó que se había vuelto loco al ver una niña que parecía o es más grande que él y no parecía mayor de ¡cinco años!, lo otro es que ahora sabia a quienes pertenecían las voces que escucho hace rato mientras todavía estaba entre estar despierto y no estarlo, lo más curioso es que antes las voces sonaban distinto como si fueran otro idioma pero ahora las podía entender perfectamente.

Pero volviendo al asunto principal se centró en el recuerdo más cercano, veamos él estaba peleando con sasuke en el valle del fin con tal de devolverlo a la aldea, sasuke tenía lo que parecía ser el sello maldito nivel dos ya que su piel se volvió gris y un par de ¿manos/alas? Le salieron de su espalda mientras su chidori se volvía negro, el bueno él estaba seguro de que estaba usando mucho chakra del kyuubi ya que podía sentir como una quinta extremidad en la parte baja de su espalda en aquel momento _-ahora que lo pienso también siento esa sensación de una quinta extremidad en estos momentos… deben ser cosas mías ¿no? –_ pero volviendo a lo principal, él y sasuke conectaron sus ataques después de eso… nada.

Antes de que naruto continuara pensando en las razones de como termino aquí un recuerdo repentino lo invadió

 **RECUERDO EMPIEZA**

Naruto sentí que todo su cuerpo estaba en el dolor más grande que había sufrido en su corta vida, una voz que reconoció como la de kyuubi empezó hablar **-naruto quiero que me escuches bien, no queda mucho tiempo antes de que me desaparezca, tu cuerpo no es capaz de sobrevivir a este viaje así que con el chakra que tengo más el de mis hermanos, estoy modificándolo de tal manera que cuando salgas de aquí puedas sobrevivir al ambiente del otro lado… sabes si me hubiera tragado mi ira hace años tal vez ahora seriamos amigos, tal vez la situación fuera diferente a la actual de lo único de lo que me arrepiento es no haber conocido más a naruto uzumaki** \- hablo kyuubi quien parecía estar desapareciendo en motas de polvo rojo.

El rubio quien estaba tirado en el piso de su paisaje mental con las jaulas que retenían al kyuubi abiertas veía como de apoco desaparecía -k-k-kurama que hablas idiota bola de pelos, sabes muy bien de que eres mi amigo incluso si me amenazaste con matarme varias veces- hablo el rubio quien tenía una sonrisa dolorosa en su rostro, los dos compartieron una risa antes de que el recién mencionado kurama empezara hablar por lo que parecía seria su última vez **-cuando despiertes a lo mejor tendrás un cuerpo diferente al actual pero si entrenas lo suficiente serás capaz de recuperarlo incluso ser mucho más fuerte-** hablo kurama quien solo le quedaba la cabeza que también estaba desapareciendo pero por fragmentos.

Viendo que tal vez sería la última vez que vería al viejo zorro naruto solo pudo decir unas palabras -adiós kurama espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar algún día- hablo el rubio quien tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas marcadas viendo como solo quedaban uno pocos fragmentos del zorro **-adiós naruto espero que seas feliz a donde quiera que vayas, gracias por creer en mí y ser mi amigo-** con eso el zorro desapareció dejando que una lagrima callera de su ojo, la cual al caer al piso ondularon las aguas del lugar, haciendo notar falta ya del gran zorro que una vez estuvo ahí. Naruto no soportando mas solo pudo hacer la única cosa que pudo para expresarse en ese momento, el grito, grito como nunca lo hiso antes, grito por la pérdida de un amigo y por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, solo para verlo desaparecer para siempre.

 **RECUERDO TERMINA**

Naruto no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se reunían en sus ojos, con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir levantándose como pudo importándole poco el intenso dolor que sentía en estos momentos, solo para quedar en cuatro patas, pero ignorándolo para más tarde, soltó un agrito a todo pulmón por mucho que le dolieran –¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

 **NARRACION NORMAL**

\- ¡AHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! - el inesperado aullido llamo la atención de los tres ocupantes de la habitación quienes se fijaron en el cachorro de zorro quien parecía estar llorando, para muchos sería raro creer que un animal llora, pero para los habitantes de themyscira es algo normal comprender o saber cuándo un animal está sufriendo y de lo que Hipólita podía ver este cachorro de zorro estaba sufriendo mucho. No por las heridas si no por algo más profundo una perdida, antes de que ella pudiera actuar para calmar al cachorro vio cómo su hija se acercaba al cachorro y lo empezaba a acariciar hasta que se calmó y callo dormido pero esta vez diana lo cargo entre sus brazos mientras ella le habla tranquila mente como si ella estuviera calmando a un pequeño niño.

Hipólita solo necesito ver esta escena para saber unas cuantas cosas, primero que su hija ara de una gran reina un día, segundo que aquel zorro en sus brazos cambiaria la vida de diana para mejor, quedándose tranquila viendo la escena frente a ella solo pudo esperar que cambios Brendan en el futuro.

 **DOS AÑOS DESPUES**

 **¡BA-KRAM!**

\- ¡DIANAAAAAA, NARUTOOOOO! - se escuchó un grito de molestia proviniendo del palacio real, esa fue la reina Hipólita quien acababa de sufrir una de las ya muy famosas bromas de su hija y su zorro mascota, al parecer el pequeño zorro había inculcado en su hija la costumbre o maña de bromear a la gente, actualmente ella estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con pintura fluorescente de color rosa y naranja junto con las paredes del palacio (de dónde sacaron los colores era un misterio) y sus ocupantes quienes eran las guerreras amazónicas más fuertes de la isla, la peor parte es que de alguna manera en el momento de la explosión no solo fueron bañados en pintura sino que tenían barbas o bigotes en sus caras, como lograron esta Azaña es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

En la cima de una colina con vista al palacio podemos ver a dos figuras una niña de 7 años la cual estaba muriendo de risa en el piso y un pequeño zorro de tres colas estos dos son los infames bromistas de la isla, la princesa diana y su fiel secuas (¡hey!) su zorro mascota naruto, han pasado dos años desde que naruto aprecio en la isla de las mujeres y fue rescatado por la princesa para luego ser llevado por ella a sus aposentos y convertirlo en su mascota, incluso en esta forma siguió tratando de buscar una forma de recuperar sus recuerdos, porque si el sabia como llego aquí podría repetir el viaje para volver a casa.

Al principio fue difícil ya que naruto se negaba a ser tratado como una simple mascota, incluso ella tuvo la osadía de mandarlo a buscar un palo y el cómo buen uzumaki que es solo se acostó en la grama hasta que la niña dejo de intentar de hacerlo buscar la rama, fue u mes después de eso que un día a diana se le olvido alimentar a naruto y este como venganza pinto todo su cuarto con los colores más chillones posibles, cuando diana vio el resultado final estuvo buscando al responsable durante días hasta que se dio cuenta que fue su mascota, como simple un día vio como repintaba los colores de su habitación para evitar que se fueran, diana era menos que feliz al darse cuenta, intento de volverle favor no atendiéndolo, la palabra clave intento este solo tuvo que ir a casa de las otras amazonas poner una cara adorable y recibiría comida gratis.

Solo unos dos meses después que ella seria introducida por su amigo a las bromas, oh las expresiones que ponían las amazonas después de sus bromas no tenían precio, y actualmente estaban tirando una de sus bromas más nuevas, -ajajajajajaja o dioses no puedo respirar de ¿dónde fue que sacaste para hacer los bigotes y barbas? -pregunto la princesa a su fiel amigo quien también estaba en el piso rodando, se detuvo antes de señalar con una de sus colas a un rebaño de ovejas que estaba temblando y que parecía recién afeitado -¡yip!- respondió su amigo zorro.

Diana podía decir con toda seguridad que naruto es una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en su corta vida, aun recordaba la forma en que le termino poniéndole el nombre de naruto, fue el mismo día que ella lo trajo, cuando se había despertado en su cuarto al principio no podía caminar bien, como si caminar en cuatro patas no fuera lo suyo pero una hora más tarde caminaba perfectamente, cuando él se dé tuvo y empezó a oler los al rededores antes de salir corriendo del cuarto ella tuvo que perseguirlo hasta que llegaron al comedor del palacio, naruto brinco a una de las mesas ocupadas que resulto ser la señora que atendió a naruto, estaba comiendo un plato al que llaman ramen.

 **RECUERDO EMPIEZA**

Naruto estaba recién acostumbrándose a este nuevo cuerpo, la ironía no se perdió ya que antes los aldeanos lo llamarían zorro bueno ahora es uno, nada como que te un paro cardiaco al ver tu reflejo en uno de os espejos de habitación y ver como quedaste después de pasar por… por lo que sea que paso, el todavía no recuerda bien como termino aquí y cuando trataba de recordar solo pequeñas imágenes venían a su mente, una máscara en espiral naranja y un ojo igual al de sasuke solo que con más anillos y tomoes **[ojo del Juubi]** , ver ese ojo le daba una sensación de miedo.

El repentino olor que llego a su ya desarrollado olfato fue instantáneo, alejándose de esos pensamientos salió en busca de ese olor, incluso desde aquí podía distinguir ese maravilloso plato. Después de correr por varios pasillos llego a lo que parecía una cafetería y ahí en una de las mesas en toda su gloria estaba…

\- ¡YIIIIP! (RAMEEEEEEEEN)- con un salto de categoría olímpica callo encima de la mesa enfrente de un tazón entero de ramen de cerdo o amigo esto es lo que necesitaba un tazón humeante de ramen para poder pasar estos malos momentos la mejor parte es que debido a este tamaño actual, el tazón era mucho más grande **[naruto sin ramen, no es naruto XD]** cuando estuvo apunto de lanzarse a la felicidad, fue de tenido por un par de manos grandes y solo pudo contemplar cómo era alejado de la comida de los dioses, gruñendo un poco y volteando para ver quien fue el pobre diablo que se interpuso entre él y su comida. Miro a una señora que parecía estar un poco divertida por la actitud del zorrito asía ella.

Diana quien llego a tiempo para ver como el zorro que recién adquirió, siendo levantado por hitomi (así se llama la señorita que ayudo a su mascota) -oye calma amiguito ese es mi almuerzo si quieres comer pídelo no- hablo la mujer asiática quien al ver a diana viendo desde una distancia le dijo que se acercara, cuando la pequeña princesa estuvo cerca de la mesa la mujer mayor le entrego al zorro en sus manos quien parecía estar tratando de liberarse y saltar a su plato de comida -losiento mucho no quería interrumpir su comida es solo que el salió corriendo y no pude detenerlo- diana hablo un poco apenada de que su mascota intentara comer la comida de la señora.

Hitomi viendo que la niña en verdad estaba apenada, decidió quitarle esa vergüenza de en sima -no te preocupes a lo mejor es que tu pequeño amigo ahí tiene hambre- y como si fuera obra de dios el rugido estomacal de naruto sonó, las dos hembras solo podían reír mientras naruto – ¡Yip! (¡me muero de hambre, suelta me pequeña niña y así podre devorar aquella deliciosidad frente a mi!)- hitomi viendo como el pequeño animal veía su comida decidió dársela siempre podía pedir otro a la cocinera -ven deja que coma, siempre puedo pedir otro- diana quien solo contemplo como la médico de animales permitía que su amigo comiera de ella, después de pensarlo un poco de pensamiento dejo a naruto en la mesa y antes que las dos se dieran cuenta el zorro ya estaba devorando el plato primero comiendo las rebanadas de carne de cerdo y luego pasando a unas especies de torticas blancas que tenían un remolino rosa en ellos **[no estoy muy bien versado en eso no sé cómo se dicen si son tortas o galletas así que le diré tortas]** .

Diana con toda la curiosidad del mundo le pregunto a hitomi -que son esas torticas blancas que está comiendo- la mujer se fijó en lo que estaba señalando su joven princesa y no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver que era lo que llamo su curiosidad – eso son tortas de pescado, pero de donde yo vengo se llaman naruto- termino de hablar solo para notar que el joven zorro paro de comer antes de verla a ella como si hubiera reconocido el nombre. Diana también dándose cuenta de eso hablo -naruto, chico voltea- ella fue recibida con el resultado que ella esperaba el zorro respondía al nombre de naruto ya que dejo de comer antes de mirarla y este viendo que no le hablaría más volvió a su plato de comida.

Hitomi estaba sinceramente sorprendida ella nunca hubiera imaginado que ese pequeño zorro respondería a ese tipo de nombre -bueno eso fue increíble, nunca pensé que un animal como el respondería a algo como eso- volteando a ver a diana quien tenía una cara de pensamiento muy serio, pero con el tamaño y su expresión arrugada solo daba risa -mientras que el nombre suena bien, es un poco raro que signifique pastel de pescado ¿no?- diana no tenía nada contra el nombre es solo que ese sea su significado era un poco raro.

Viendo el dilema de la niña decidió sacarla de esos pensamientos -mientras que en mi antiguo hogar esa sería la definición más correcta, también se puede traducir como torbellino- diana quien escucho ahora el otro significado decidió que ahora si antes no le gustaba el nombre, ahora si - ¿torbellino eh? si está decidido tú serás naruto- proclamo la niña al ver como el zorro terminaba de comer el plato de ramen su estómago estaba hinchado como si ya no le entrara más comida. Las dos mujeres solo pudieron sudar la gota gorda al ver como quedó el zorro después haber comido el plato entero de ramen.

 **RECUERDO FINALIZA**

Diana solo pudo ser feliz al recordar eso, pero también un poco curioso por su amigo quien, en el trascurso de dos años, le habían crecido dos colas ella recuerda que antes de que le creciera la segunda cola naruto empezó a correr por toda la isla corría, mucho más de lo normal pero cuando lo lograron atrapar notaron como su cola principal se dividía en dos partes y que decir que sorprendió a su madre junto con ella, investigaron un poco, que tipo de zorro era naruto. La respuesta impacto tanto a su madre como a ella su zorro es un kyuubi uno pequeño para el caso un ser mítico de la cultura asiática, lo más curioso es que se supone que un zorro solo gana colas atreves de años muchos años de experiencias, pero el suyo llego a la segunda cola en tan solo unos meses.

Su madre llego a la suposición de que su pequeño amigo tenía un gran poder acumulado si era capaz de crecer una segunda cola tan rápido, ella solo era feliz de que el zorro que ayudo a salvar fuera su mejor amigo no le importaba si era un zorro especial o algo, incluso se lo dijo a naruto quien parecía entender lo que dice la gente y parecía feliz por escuchar esas palabras. También recordó que cuando le estuvo a punto de salir la tercera cola comía, mucho, incluso se había comido la mitad del almacén antes de pararlo, al día siguiente lo vieron con una tercera cola y así todos en la isla aprendieron que cada vez que estaba a punto de crecer de cola actuaba de manera diferente como ahora en el último mes naruto estuvo o todavía esta agresivo, peleando con animales mucho más grandes que él, la última pelea que tubo fue con un león del coliseo lo más sorprendente es que salió ganando y con pocas heridas.

Naruto después de haberse calmado un poco de su ataque de risa, vio que diana se estaba limpiando pequeñas lágrimas de la alegría, aun no podía creer que termino en una isla solo habitado por mujeres ero-sennin estaría celoso eso es seguro, repasando un poco su situación empezando a recordar que los primeros meses que estuvo en esta isla solo se la paso buscando una manera de poder comunicarse con diana o cualquier otra persona , solo para fallar ya que no podía hablar humano solo podía decir (yip) no importa cuántas veces lo intentara solo podía producir un (yip), otra cosa es que le estaban saliendo colas oh amigo eso si fue sorprendente cuando le salió su segunda cola el solo pensaba que era muy lento y que necesitaba más velocidad así que se puso a correr y correr hasta las amazonas lo atraparon y mágica mente ante todos su cola se dividió en dos y que decir cuando le salió una tercera cola su hambre se disparó durante esos días, incluso cuando devoro medio almacén de comida.

La reprimenda que le dieron después de eso no fue bonita incluso redujeron su porción de alimento por eso, no fue hasta al día siguiente que descubrió que todo fue por culpa de una cola extra y actual mente estaba lidiando con estallidos de ira cerca de animales más grandes que el aparte esto, le podría servir como entrenamiento. Pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa él ya sabía que esto significaba que su cuarta cola saldría, pero el no pudo evitar la sensación en su estómago de que esta sería diferente a las otras dos.

Antes de poder seguir sus pensamientos una voz los agarro desprevenidos, naruto solo pudo pensar algo antes de ver quién era el dueño de la vos _-mierda-_ hay parada frente a los dos bromistas era la reina de todas las amazonas quien lucía un pintoresco bigote junto con una capa de pintura naranja rosado, diana reuniendo todo el valor que pudo hablo -h-h-hey mama como estas y ese nuevo estilo- ella sabía que de esta no escapaba pero valía la pena intentar -ustedes dos conmigo ahora- sin más que decir los dos bromistas siguieron a su reina, esperando su castigo.

 **CUARTO DE BAÑO, PALACIO DE LA REINA**

-YIP YIP YIP YIP YIIIIP (¡no suéltenme, todo menos esto te suplico detenteeeee!)- se escucharon las quejas de un zorro, el cual era baño por la reina Hipólita junto con sus camaradas quienes también fueron víctimas de su broma, si esto era el castigo de naruto, esta cruel mujer decidió que sería el castigo perfecto bañarlo, mientras que tú te preguntaras cual era lo malo de eso si ser baño por mujeres hermosas y desnudas sería una bendición para cualquier otro hombre en su posición, bueno primero él no era su antiguo maestro ero-sennin quien hubiera matado a todos los kages por solo estar en esta posición (aparte que tenia de bueno ser baño por mujeres desnudas, el nunca entendería lo que decía ero-sennin acerca de los grandes pechos y además eran mujeres y ya no sabía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra) **[naruto y densidad más grande que el plomo XD]** y segundo al ser un zorro su pelaje se volvía un lio con el agua, esta mujer sabia sobre esa debilidad y lo uso en su contra.

El castigo de diana era un poco más fácil ella solo tenía que correr hasta que se cansara y después tendría que ayudar a limpiar los establos sin descansar -vamos naruto ya casi terminamos un poco más de jabón y estarás tan limpio que parecerás un peluche- hablo Hipólita quien le está pasando una esponja por la cabeza -yip (maten me)- ¿ladro? Naruto quien no pudo más y se dejó terminar de bañar, viendo que el pequeño zorro (él es del tamaño de un perro pug adulto) empezaron a talla con más ganas al pobre naruto.

 **DESPUES DEL BAÑO SALA DEL TRONO (YA LIMPIA)**

Mientras que las bromas de su hija y su zorro pueden afectar un poco el ambiente, en el sentido de dejarlo desordenado nunca hicieron una broma que no se pudiera limpiar por ejemplo la pintura que antas cubría el salón del trono ya no estaba, al parecer solo se necesitó un poco de agua para sacarla de las paredes y el piso, los bigotes solo fue necesario arrancarlo de sus caras, ahora ya sentada en su trono con naruto en su regazo quien parecía estar cansado y su hija que estaba recostada aun lado del trono ya limpia, mira que limpiar los establos también podía hacer que se le pegara el mal olor. Desasiéndose de esos pensamientos se volvió a su hija y hablo con la mayor seriedad posible -Diana quiero que prestes atención dentro de poco vendrá un invitado de los dioses para entregar unos pergaminos y quiero que por favor te quedes callada y tranquila si mira que este "invitado" puede llegar a ser muy forma pleito si se le altera-.

Las palabras de la reina quedaron grabas en su mente y siendo buena niña ella haría caso de sus ordenas, mientras naruto solo se quedó escuchando y él podía decir que este "invitado" no era muy amigo de Hipólita si el veneno en su voz era una indicación de algo.

No fue hasta media hora después que se escuchó un estruendo a las afueras del palacio como si un rayo hubiera caído a los pies del palacio, pero eso era imposible ¿cierto?, las guardias de la reina se tensaron y se colocaron en posición en las paredes del salón, estas guardianas eran las más viejas ciudadanas de la isla tenían el mismo tiempo que Hipólita aquí y naruto podía decir que estaban enojadas pero muy enojadas, quien quiera que fuera este invitado no era muy popular entre las amazonas y como señal de sus pensamientos, las puertas del salón se abrieron mostrando a un hombre demasiado musculo según naruto y muy alto tal vez de unos dos metros y diez centímetros **[2,10]** viste unas sandalias de cuero, una especie de ¿falda? de cuero y unas correas que lo mantenían en su lugar, debajo de eso podía notar unos pantalones cortos negros ajustados, dejando expuesto su pecho que tiene unas marcas como de garras, en sus brazos unos brazaletes de metal con un cristal azul en cada uno y en su cabeza un casco con forma de león que tiene una especie de melena roja sostenida por unas extensiones en el casco y exudaba tanta arrogancia, él pensó que después de la pelea con kabuto y orochimaru no vería tanta arrogancia junta en un solo lugar, al parecer se equivocó **[Heracles de Godo of war 3].**

Naruto no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la reina odia a este tipo con toda su alma -Heracles que placer tener aquí- el veneno detrás de esas palabras no podía ser ocultado por nada, algo muy malo habrá echo este tal Heracles para enojar tanto a la reina compasiva. Heracles pareció son reír antes de abrir la boca -cuanto tiempo no Hipólita, la última vez que te vi estabas esposada a una cama- antes de poder seguir hablan la reina estallo -CALLATE SUCIA ESCORIA, no sé cómo alguien como tu puede ser capaz de pisar el olimpo… entrega lo que viniste a dejar y vete no quiero tu sucia presencia en mi isla- cada palabra que decía la reina estaba tan cargada de odio y todo dirigido a este tipo, ya naruto sabía que si este intentaba pasarse de listo tendría que actuar así fuera solo para distraer.

El gran sujeto solo pareció reír antes de sacar unos pergaminos de su espalda y lanzársela a una de las guardias quien los atrapo de mala gana antes de sacarlos de la habitación -me hieres Hipólita y yo que pensé que teníamos algo especial ajajajajaja- este tipo estaba poniendo de los nervios a naruto el solo necesitaba una razón ¡UNA! Para poder saltarle encima morderle la cara hasta que muriera -oh, pero si esa es… pero mira nada más si es la gran diana futura princesa de las amazonas- hablo Heracles quien se acercaba para ver a la niña, las guardias sacaron sus espadas, Hipólita movía un poco a su hija detrás de ella no queriendo que este sujeto se le acercara.

Diana incluso a la edad de siete años, sabía que era el miedo, pero estar delante de este tal Heracles no le provocaba miedo si no rabia pura y cruda. Antes de que Heracles pudiera acercarse más al trono sede tuvo en seco, al sentir como el aire a su alrededor se volvía frio y más pesado, en mucho tiempo Heracles sintió algo que no creía posible desde que ascendió al olimpo **miedo.** Buscando la fuente de este KI **[se le dice de dos formas en la versión de inglés es Kill to Intend e Intención Asesina en español, el abreviado de los dos siendo KI para el inglés y IA para el español, yo usare KI aquí al final explico porque]** lo encontró en el suelo al frente del trono de Hipólita un pequeño zorro que parecía estar gruñéndole, mientras más lo miraba más pequeño se sentía, incluso ahora podía ver como su sombra se alargaba hasta llegar al techo y donde debería estar la cara se abrió un ojo rojo con anillos y comas en cada uno.

Sacudiendo la cabeza pensando que ya estaba viendo cosas, miro al zorro quien parecía estar a punto de saltarle en la cara -tiene algún problema estúpido animal, si me sigues viendo así te convertiré en mi alfombra- Heracles ya estaba enojado este pequeño animal cree que es lo suficientemente fuerte para intimidarlo ¡el mato al león de nemea con sus propias manos! Una bestia con una piel indestructible -deja a naruto fuera de esto tu ¡bastardo! - escucho la voz de la princesa -oh que me aras algo solo eres una niña indefensa-.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, sintió como algo lo mordía muy fuertemente en la pierna izquierda, gruñendo de dolor miro su pierna para ver a esa pequeña escoria de zorro mordiéndolo, apretando su puño derecho lo golpeo con una pequeña parte de su fuerza el aria sufrir a este zorro antes de matarlo al frente de la niña, vio como aquel zorro era mandado a volar antes de golpear una de las columnas y dejar una grieta tal vez se excedió un poco. Naruto estaba enojado este tipo primero llega con un aire de arrogancia y luego se pone a insultar a su amiga oh, nada como la satisfacción al morderlo pero el golpe que recibió después no era cosa de juegos este tipo podría darle un tiempo difícil a tsunade en una pelea de puños, parándose del piso aun con el dolor en su cuerpo miro directamente a aquel idiota musculoso, puede que no tenga un cuerpo humano pero con nada más que estos dientes y garras no pudieran resolver, corriendo directo al grandulón este intento aplastarlo con un puñetazo directo al piso, el salto en sima del brazo y correr así su cara, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca abrió el hocico y lo mordió justo en la nariz.

-TU PEQUEÑA MIERDA- Heracles con todo el enojo que tenía agarro al animal con sus dos manos y aplastarlo contra la pared más cercana, al parecer funciono ya que escucho el quejido del animal, desquitándose un poco más golpeo más duro al animal contra la pared hasta que se cansó y dejo que el animal callera al piso, parecía que lo golpeo tan duro que estaba botando un poco de sangre. Las amazonas en todo ese pequeño encuentro no pudieron más que observar como el pequeño amigo de su princesa salía a luchar para defender su honor, pero parecía que incluso con todo el valor reunido no pudo hacer nada contra Heracles, ellas no podían intervenir al ser el hijo favorito del rey del olimpo tocarlo solo desataría la furia del rey que injusta era la vida en estos momentos - ¡naruto! Déjalo en paz tu animal- diana estaba enojada viendo como su amigo era maltratado por este esté ¡hombre! Sin poder hacer nada, por mucho que ella quisiera pelear sabia cuando un oponente te superaba en fuerza y estrategia, aunque este solo la superaba en fuerza.

Heracles se volvió a la pequeña niña y se acercaba con las puras intenciones de enseñarle quien era el, esta mocosa era un error un gran error que él iba a solucionar por mucho que se enojara su padre no iba a permitir que esta niña existiera más. Naruto quien estaba en el suelo, solo podía ver como ese bastardo se acercaba a su pequeña amiga, si tan solo tuviera su antiguo cuerpo podría darle más pelea a este tipo, incluso le bastaría con poder usar el rasengan, si tan solo fuera más fuerte. Antes de darse cuanta naruto fue en vuelto en energía roja, la cual fue creciendo hasta llamar la atención de todos los ocupantes de la habitación, cuando la luz roja ceso las mujeres quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron **[en el buen sentido pervertidos]** en ves del zorro pequeño que jugaba con su princesa, se encontraba un joven pelirrojo su cabello tapaba los costados de su cabeza **[donde van las orejas humanas]** de ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, en su cabeza se ubicaban unas orejas de zorro y meciéndose lentamente detrás de él fueron cuatro colas de zorro, solo utilizaba un viejo pantalón anaranjados que parecen a ver visto días mejores, Hipólita estaba sin palabras sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, sabía que algunas bestias míticas podían transformarse en otras cosas, incluso había seres con apariencia humana pero esto nunca lo había visto, ¿esto es lo que pasaba con los kyuubis al llegar a su cuarta cola? - ¿naruto? - la voz de diana la saco de su trance y se fijó que su hija estaba viendo al que parecía ser su amigo solo que mucho más humano, el momento fue interrumpido por un bufido de Heracles – crees que por que solo cambiaste de forma podrás darme pelea, ¡soy Heracles hijo de Zeus rey del olimpo y la persona más fuerte de todas! – levantando sus brazos al aire antes golpearlos con la tierra, esto parecía hacer que las piedras en sus brazaletes brillaran antes de que se transformaran en los **Cestus de Nemea** unos guantes con cabeza de un león rugiendo, de lo que podían ver los guantes se conformaban por la cabeza del león, un primer anillo que tiene unos picos que se conecta a un segundo anillo con más picos que se conecta una especie de tubo donde van los brazos y una pequeña aura azul que rodeaba donde estaba el tubo.

-Estos son los cestus de nemea un par de guantes creados a partir de la piel del león de nemea, cuando la piel me dejo de ser útil, le pedí a padre que los transformara en estos- Heracles declaro tratando de intimidar a su adversario con ese pequeño detalle. Naruto quien después de ver su nuevo cuerpo, contemplo con una cara sin emociones a este idiota -tú crees que por ser el hijo del rey puedes hacerlo que quieras, venir aquí insultar a la reina y amenazar a mi amiga, personas como tú me dan asco- naruto se sentía raro al hablar después de tanto tiempo y solo poder comunicarse a atreves de yips, solo para que este tipo venga y presuma solo por ser hijo favorito de papi, soltando todo el auto control que tenia se lanzó directo a Heracles quien, lanzo un derechazo para poder tirarlo al piso, usando su nuevas extremidades y sentidos, utilizo el brazo del grandulón como piso haciendo una parada de manos y con su pierna derecha para meterle una patada en toda cara, el resultado Heracles enviado a volar a la pared que estaba detrás de ellos y naruto cayendo al piso de la manera más sutil posible.

Naruto estaba grata mente sorprendido pensó que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para tirar al maldito a la pared, pero se equivocaba, su cuerpo era mucho más fuerte que antes sentía que podía pelear con Baa-chan en un mano a mano, será por que gano su cuarta cola o será por otra cosa. Saliendo de esos pensamientos al ver como el sujeto Heracles salía de la pared viendo que su casco quedo un poco magullado por la patada lo tiro al piso rugiendo en un ataque ira salió corriendo en dirección a naruto quien solo se puso en posición de ataque y espera a que el musculoso se acercara. Heracles estaba furioso este tipo cree que por haberlo tirado a la pared ya había acabado con él o como estaba equivocado, corriendo en dirección del pelirrojo con toda la intención de envestirlo, cuando estuvo a tan solo unos pasos el zorro transformado en humano desapareció de teniendo su envestida busco donde estaba su presa hasta que –¡ARRIBA DE TI IDIOTA! - subió su cabeza en la dirección de la voz solo para recibir la vista de un par de pies que se plantaron en su cara tirándolo al piso.

Naruto había saltado al techo en el último segundo de que Heracles lo invistiera, pero para los demás parecía haber desaparecido, aprovechando el techo como impulso salto hacia Heracles mientras cambiaba la posición de sus pies para que lo golpearan directo en la cara y con el grito que soltó para llamar su atención su plan dio resultado, una vez que tumbo al grandulón al piso, se sentó en su pecho y empezó a golpearlo en la cara. Para el propio disgusto de naruto no parecía estar dando mucho resultado ya que este no dejaba de reír antes de siquiera preguntar por que se reía, sintió un gran dolor en su costado izquierdo antes de ser mandado a volar y rodar por el piso, el jura que escucho como se rompían sus costillas, al parecer no presto atención a uno de los brazos de Heracles y le costó caro ya que le pego con uno de esos guantes y dios que duelen.

Heracles se levantó del piso con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara -mientras tienes buenas patas, tus golpes son los de una niña, apenas termine contigo me voy a divertir con aquella niña que tratas de proteger- esas palabras solo sirvieron para enojar aún más a naruto _-mierda, como venzo aún tipo que tiene la cara tan dura como le acero y unos guantes capaces destruirme las costillas de un solo golpe… espera eso es_ _ **-**_ el rubio ya trazando su próximo plan de acción son rio con lo que parecía arrogancia -que eso es un golpe apenas y me causo cosquillas ese es todo lo que puede hacer el hijo del rey Zeus que niñería- Heracles enfurecido cargo hacia naruto con tal de acabarlo, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca lanzo un derechazo con tal de decapitarlo de un golpe, naruto siendo más rápido que su contrincante se agacho de bajo de brazo antes de impulsarse y con ambos brazos formar un martillo para golpear en el mentón del dios haciendo que este se balance hacia atrás.

Aprovechando esa ventana de oportunidad, salto directo a los hombros de Heracles quedando justo frente a él y desatando una andada de golpes que parecieron no afectarle -cuando entenderás que ¡tus puños no me afectan! – Heracles declaro mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo para poder golpear al pelirrojo quien en el último segundo salto de los hombros de Heracles, quien termino recibiendo su propio golpe tumbándolo al piso -tal vez los míos no hagan nada, pero ¡los tuyos si!- aprovechando que el dios estaba en el piso, separo en sima de él utilizando dos de sus colas para retener el brazo izquierdo en el piso y usar su pie izquierdo para mantener la cabeza de Heracles en el piso y para finalizar usar las últimas dos colas para levantar el brazo derecho usando sus dos manos para quitarle el guante, viendo que aún tenía mucho agarre, usando su pie izquierdo para pisarle la cara repetidamente, esto pareció tener éxito porque el agarre se debilito. Con un último tirón saco el guantelete derecho y con ayuda de sus colas que soltaron dicho brazo, coloco el suyo propio en el cestus de nemea. Heracles pareció estar a punto de levantarse hasta que con un golpe bien asestado en toda su cara lo de volvió al piso.

Pasando por el mismo procedimiento con el brazo izquierdo solo que esta ves sus colas hicieron todo el trabajo hasta que pudo, sacar el ultimo guantelete y colocarlo en su brazo disponible, algo rápido que noto es que se encogieron un poco como para adaptarse a él. Saltando a unos metros de distancia de Heracles quien se levantó de golpe y lo miraba con furia -¡devuélveme mis armas!- hablo el ya desquiciado Heracles -¡las quieres ben por ellas!- chocando los cestus entre ellos haciendo que soltaran algunas chispas, corriendo hacia Heracles levanto su puño derecho y fue directo a la caja torácica Heracles, viendo esto uso sus brazos para proteger su pecho pero cuando el primer golpe impacto, no esperaba que un segundo golpe en la zona del estómago **[galleta digital a quien sepa de donde lo saque]** con la perdida repentina de aire se dobló un poco hacia delante, esto le vasto a naruto quien con un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo a una de sus rodillas obligo al dios a arrodillarse poniéndolo a la misma altura que el joven zorro, quien con un devastador derechazo tumbo al dios al piso.

Montándose otra vez enzima de su pecho empezó a enviar andadas de golpes a la cara esta vez mostrando más efecto que los anteriores - ¡NO QUE ME IBAS A MATAR EH! O A JUGAR CON DIANA UNA VEZ QUE ACABRAS CONMIGO, PUES SORPRESA YO GANO Y TU PIERDES Y NUNCA DEJARE QUE TOQUES A DIANA-mientras decía estas palabras iba soltando cada pedazo de ira que acumulo durante la batalla hasta que al fin quedo sin ira, ya apunto de dar el golpe final y con la cara del tipo llena de sangre por la contundencia de los golpes, paso lo inesperado un rayo atravesó el techo golpeando al rubio quien fue bañado con una gran cantidad de energía electrica, solo pudo gritar de dolor antes de voltear a ver al recién formado agujero en el techo -¡TU NO TE METAS!- con ese último grito sedes hiso de la energía que lo lastimaba, separándose de su ya inconsciente contrincante mientras los cestus de nemea brillaban antes convertirse en anillos de plata con un cristal azul en ellos colocados en el dedo medio de cada mano.

Arrastrándose con lo que parecía ser lo último de sus fuerzas, cayo rendido al piso su visión fue de muy bien a muy borrosa apenas podía distinguir una mancha negro y banco acercándose a el -d-d-diana- con esas últimas palabras cayo al mundo de los sueños, sin saber que su querida amiga estaba al lado suyo agitándolo para que no se durmiera.

Diana estaba entre sorprendida y horrorizada, sorprendida de que aquel zorro que era su mascota (aunque ya no sabe si llamarla mascota) al llegar a su cuarta cola se transformó a una versión humana y empezó a pelear con Heracles incluso llegando hasta el punto de robarle los guantes para acabarlo y se horrorizo al ver como su amigo era impactado por un rayo, pero cuando grito y salió del contacto con el rayo vio como empezaba a arrastrarse a una dirección al azar, corriendo hacia su amigo quien estaba cerrando los ojos ella preocupada de que se fuera a morir empezó a agitarlo -vamos naruto, no te mueras no me dejes eres mi amigo no, así que por favor despierta- para su total consternación el cuerpo del rubio empezó a soltar chispas de electricidad hasta que lo envolvieron por completo siendo alejada por su madre quien llego en algún momento entre lo que empezaba a pasar y ahora veían con asombro como el cuerpo del joven de dieciséis años empezaba a encogerse hasta uno de ocho años, las chipas cesaron dejando ver otra vez al joven ahora de ¿ocho años? Las heridas todavía estaban en su lugar, pero antes de que Hipólita o cualquier guardiana pudiera hacer algo naruto fue cubierto con un pequeño resplandor dorado que empezó a curar o cerrar las heridas.

Hipólita no sabiendo que más hacer en esta situación recogió al niño que hasta hace unos momentos le dio la paliza de su vida a Heracles, ella podía decir con toda certeza que disfruto cada momento de dolor por el cual paso Heracles. Con el niño en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a sus guardianas decidió dar las ordenes más importantes del día -quiera a un médico en la habitación mía lo antes posible, llamen a alguien para limpiar y arreglar este desorden y en cuanto a Heracles…- no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como el cuerpo del dios inconsciente era cubierto por rayos antes de desaparecer _-hm salvado por papi eh-_ viendo que el cuerpo del dios de la fuerza había sido reclamado por su padre no podía hacer nada aah pero ella va terminar ese problema de raíz una vez termine de acomodarse.

Volteando a sus camaradas que todavía seguían en sus lugares volvía hablar – que están esperando una invitación muévanse- esta vez los guardias cumplieron su cometido y se alejaron en diferentes direcciones, llevando al niño Asus aposento seguido de su querida hija, solo podía pensar que las cosas están a punto de complicarse. Una vez entrado a su cuarto deposito al niño con cuidado en la cama mientras su hija se montaba para estar más cerca y poder ver al pelirrojo de cerca -crees que se recuperara- Hipólita podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su hija ella por primera vez en años no sabía que responderle, el chico sufrió un ataque directo por parte del dios del rayo y el único efecto secundario fue volverse un niño de ocho años y no antes de eso estuvo en una acalorada pelea con Heracles quien entre los dioses es considerado el más fuertes después de su padre.

-no lo sé cariño, solo nos toca esperar y ver que no depara el futuro- hablo la reina de las amazonas

-espero poder ser de ayuda para aclarar un poco ese futuro- hablo una voz desconocida para diana, pero para Hipólita quien se volvió rápidamente en la dirección de la otra voz pudo distinguir a una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón ojos de igual color que desprendía poder y exigía respeto, usaba una toga blanca la cual dejaba sus brazos libres al mundo junto con un cinturón que dividía la parte superior e inferior.

\- ¡MI REINA! – a síes esta bella mujer es nada más que la reina del olimpo y esposa de Zeus ella es Hera.

-hola Hipólita-

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

 **Ya no puedo más con mi vida *jadea* al fin termine el capítulo uno justamente a las 3:13 am dios se nota que tengo tiempo libre XD, bueno de todas formas un saludo a Chillam22 por permitirme hacer esta historia, que con solo leer el (resumen) por así decirlo quede maravillado. Otra cosa es que si ven que este fic está más pulcro que el otro eso se debe a una cosa a la que yo llamo inspiración del momento" cuando comencé este capítulo lo empecé con unas ganas enormes mientras que el capítulo del otro fic lo hice con poca o ninguna inspiración ya que siempre estaba cambiando los diálogos o las líneas de platica es por eso que este está mejor que el otro pero no problema ya cuando tena tiempo acomodo el otro y está igual de bonito que este, ahora voy a poner la lista de las ideas que fueron adoptadas de chilam22**

 **Naruto x Predator (¿que pasaría si un predator femenino se enamora de nuestro rubio favorito?)**

 **Naruto x Simpsons (naruto en el mundo de los simpsons, este va estar para reirce)**

 **Naruto x boku no hero academic (todavía no tengo bien clara la idea como hacerla)**

 **Naruto x Brave (valiente para el que no entienda… rimo XD)**

 **Naruto x Espejo mágico (es más una idea que se le ocurrió, la leí y me pareció muy buena)**

 **Naruto x Supergirl (kara terminando en el mundo de naruto en vez de la tierra)**

 **Esos serian la lista de ideas o en este caso adoptadas si quieren elijan una y la más nombrada será a próxima que escribiere ya que solo puedo trabajar con tres historias a la vez sin volverme loco. Ahora un pequeño resumen de la idea de (espejo mágico) que pasaría si naruto encuentra un espejo que rompe las leyes de la física, el espacio y el tiempo, capaz de mostrarle a sus padres de otra dimensión o ayudarlo a ser un mejor ninja.**

 **Ahora con lo que dije por allá arriba sobre lo de KI y IA elijo KI por un simple razón IA puede ser confundido por Inteligencia Artificial que loca mente IA también es su abreviatura y para que no se confunda, otra cosa de la que quiero salir el emparejamiento lo diré de una vez y solo una vez ninguna mujer de la serie naruto será emparejada con nuestro protagonista, mientras yo respeto que a ti te guste el NarutoxSakura o el NarutoxHinata a mí no, porque dirán ustedes pues simple estoy cansado de ver esos emparejamientos osea señores esto es fanfiction sean creativos, ya sabemos que naruto termino con hinata pero ya denle un respiro y lo mismo va con los de NaruSaku esta tan fastidioso no es que lo odie pero les voy a dar un ejemplo.**

 **No les fastida que están leyendo un buen fic pero misteriosamente naruto se empareja con sakura hasta ahí todo bien, es un fic el dueño del fic puede hacer lo quesea con él tu sigues tranquilo leyendo, luego vas y te lees otro pero también con emparejamiento NaruSaku, te lo tragas y sigues leyendo tu fic tranquilamente hasta que pasas al siguiente y pun que tenemos NaruSaku y así va sucesiva mente hasta que llega un punto en que ya no puedes más y dejas de leerlo nada más porque tiene NaruSaku.**

 **Después de botar eso de mi sistema y ya esperando a los críticos, el emparejamiento será d mujeres (mucho en mi gran opinión) porque quiero que nos concentremos en l historia no solo en las mujeres por que pasa que hay fic donde la historia es muy buena pero el emparejamiento se vuelve tan grande que se pierde el hilo de la historia y deja de gustarte, me ha pasado enserio ya conque sea mujeres me parece grande pero bueno ese soy yo no sé que pensaran ustedes.**

 **Algo que quiero aclarar es que, si tienen ideas para fics, no duden en pasármelas, are una lista y cuando creo ser capaz de trabajar otras historias daré un pequeño anuncio en los capítulos.**

 **Como último detalle que le depara a nuestro querido protagonista se quedará con su forma humana o será solo temporal y volverá a ser solo un zorro, que fue lo que le hizo Zeus a naruto, que tan fuerte es naruto, porque no recuerda como llego a themyscira que quiere Hera con Hipólita y la pregunta más importante de todas dejare de hablar como presentador de dragon ball z descúbranlo la próxima vez aquí en [La amazona y el zorro] ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Se nota que les gusto el primer capítulo, les voy hacer sinceros yo también me emocione escribiendo bueno volviendo al tema, veremos los acontecimientos ocurridos después de lo anterior quiero recalcar que habrá un pequeño recuerdo solo uno (no te mientas sabes que pueden ser más…. cállate) saltamos cuatro años al futuro después de la pelea veremos que paso con naruto si recupero su forma normal o volvió a su forma de zorro también como afecta la trasformación de naruto a las amazonas (es una isla, así que los chismes vuelan muy rápido) ahora responderé unas preguntas y confirma lo de mi encuesta anterior (¿eso era una en cuesta? Pensé que solo lo hiciste por fastidio…. Mira tú caya y no hables si).**

 **Por cierto feliz navidad o cualquier cosas que celebren (mano ni siquiera es navidad aun…. bueno regalo adelantado)**

 **Black998** : ¡gracias! Espero que esa emoción perdure.

 **Legacy shinobi** : solo te diré que, si la estoy haciendo, pero no estoy muy conforme con el borrador del primer capítulo.

 **Katastros** : ¡graciasx2! Y si también tengo un borrador de como 1k (nada técnicamente).

 **Naruto juubi rinnensharingan** : la respuesta está en tu corazón… naaaah mentira esta en este cap y aclaro tus dudas XD.

 **Chillman22** : bueno necesito a alguien que sepa escribir e interpretar los dos idiomas, yo no puedo ya que soy muy malo en eso, irónico pensado que la mayor parte de mi vida estudie inglés (en el colegio) y todavía no puedo ni leerlo bien y mucho menos hablarlo.

 **El ganador por elección popular fue (narutoxpredator) si genial ahora tengo que investigar sobre el tema de nuevo, Eso es todo ahora como mencione si hay alguien que pueda hablar y escribir los dos idiomas ingles y español por favor contácteme sin más que decir vamos.**

-habla normal-

-(significado real o pensamientos rápidos)-

 _-pensamientos internos-_

 **-dios furioso/demonio/monstruo habla-**

 **Comienza historia**

Hipólita segura mente podía, no afirmaba que estaba muy cansada con los acontecimientos que sucedieron hace ya cuatro años, quien diría que el zorro que salvo su hija sería un kyuubi y uno capaz de cambiar a una forma humana, masculina y patearle el trasero a un dios menor como Heracles. Su pequeña pelea atrajo no solo la atención del rey del olimpo sino también de los otros dioses más en específico los doce grandes, Zeus, Poseidón, Hades **[en esta historia el no está encerrado en su mundo]** Hera, Hestia, Apolo, Hermes, Dionicio, Hefesto, Ares, Artemisa y Afrodita especialmente esta última.

Desde su posición en su trono podía ver a su hija estudiando algunos pergaminos relacionados con los idiomas del Hombre, más en específico el llamado japonés ya que al parecer es el idioma natural de naruto su amigo zorro quien en estos momentos estaba durmiendo encima de la cabeza de Diana. Otra curiosidad es que naruto tiene la capacidad de cambiar de forma zorruna a forma humana, pero al parecer no puede mantenerla mucho tiempo solo una hora siendo su tiempo más largo, aun recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su reina Hera.

 **COMIENZA RECUERDO**

Decir que estaba asustada seria mentira ella estaba aterrada Hera la reina del olimpo estaba parada al frente de ella en su imponente figura cabello negro y ojos color chocolate con una sonrisa maternal en sus labios una mujer muy bella incluso más que Hipólita misma, lo que la tenía preocupada es que su reina estaba en esta habitación y con su hija en la misma adentro, relajándose un poco después de escuchar que su reina venía a explicar la situación del zorro mascota de su hija -mi reina usted sabe que es lo que le está pasando, un segundo es un chico de dieciséis años y al siguiente es un niño de ocho años- hablo preocupada incluso sabiendo que es un hombre el parecía estar verdaderamente preocupado por su hija.

Hera quien después de ver la preocupación de su compañera decidió contar los hechos ocurridos durante la pelea que ocurrió no hace unos minutos -calma amiga mía lo que le sucede a tu querida mascota es uno de los efectos de la maldición de mi esposo al ver como su hijo era vencido nada más por un simple mortal- la reina de todo comenzó su explicación y Hipólita podía ver que con referirse a su esposo no había mucho afecto sentimental -como viste su estado actual es debido a ser golpeado por el rayo de Zeus el cual estaba destinada a aniquilarlo- Hipólita se sorprendió de que el rayo fuera más a la dirección de matar que de paralizar aunque una parte de ella no se sorprendía al saber esto, la historia habla por si misma sobre el temperamento de zeus .

-sin tratar de faltar el respeto mi reina, pero si ese fuera el caso fallo por mucho, no lo mato si no que lo dejo en un cuerpo de niño- Hipólita no estaba muy segura de cómo era posible que fuera para matar si su efecto fue lo contrario. Hera quien vio la confusión de la reina amazonas saco las dudas de su cabeza -mientras que a primera vista parece que el efecto fue nulo, es todo lo contrario el rayo estaba destinado a hacer que el cuerpo del chico rejuveneciera hasta el punto de la inexistencia- decir que Hipólita estaba sorprendida seria el eufemismo del siglo, el ataque del dios estaba destinado a hacerlo rejuvenecer hasta la muerte una forma muy grotesca de morir si se mira bien, pero hay algo en esa explicación que no encajaba si la idea era matarlo por que rejuvenecio hasta ser un niño pequeño.

Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez buscando una explicación lógica para tales acontecimientos pero ninguno era completamente racional o correcto -si lo que buscas es la razón por la cual sigue vivo es más sorprendente de lo que parece, el mismo chico elimino la maldición pero solo una parte dando como resultado que se convirtiera en un pequeño niño, un hecho sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que se necesita un gran poder para siquiera contrarrestar o romper una maldición- tal afirmación solo pudo terminar hacer que Hipólita suspirara sabía que aquel zorro tenía mucho poder acumulado pero ser capaz de romper una maldición del propio rey del olimpo eso es tener una gran cantidad de poder serio allí.

Volviendo su mirada a la cama para ver como su hija dormía aun lado del chico quien la salvo de ser perpetrada por aquel bruto, los sucesos del día al fin la alcanzaron su joven mente no pudieron mantenerse al día, de los evento sucedidos y quedo agotada -mientras que es increíble que aquel chico tenga tanto poder, no creo que lo que hizo venga sin inconvenientes y más tomando en cuenta que le robo un arma sagrada de un dios y más en específico los cestus de nemea- mientras que por mucho que ella este agradecida sabía que cosas como estas no quedaban impunes y menos robar el arma sagrada de un dios he de agregar que incluso los cestus de nemea son armas peligrosas usadas en manos capaces y Heracles era más músculos que pensamientos.

-no te preocupes por eso mientras que tienes razón, esto llamara la atención de los dioses a unos más que a otros, conociendo como es mi esposo tratara recuperar los guantes o hacerle la vida imposible al chico pero de eso me encargo yo, después de todo mi campeón no puede ser fastidiado por los caprichos y berrinches de mi esposo- hablo Hera quien durante toda la conversación se movió hasta la cama donde reposaban los dos niños, pasando su mano por el cabello del chico quien parecía reconocer el tacto ya que se inclinó un poco para apegarse, un pequeño resplandor apareció en el brazo derecho del chico, cuando seso el brillo un pequeño tatuaje apareció en su ante brazo un pequeño círculo del cual adentro se podía ver unas plumas de pavo real brillo un poco más antes de desaparecer en su piel.

-esto bastara para que Zeus no lo ataque desprevenido, nadie quiere meterse con mi campeón y mucho menos mi esposo si sabe lo que le conviene, algo que debes saber es que el mientras soy una diosa del matrimonio también puedo pelear-

Alejándose de la cama donde reposaba su nuevo campeón, no sin antes echar una rápida mirada a la niña a su lado todo sin que Hipólita lo no tara, caminando hasta estar lo suficiente lejos de los demás se despidió de Hipólita antes de desaparecer no sin antes dejar unas palabras.

-tenga en cuenta que los dioses sean interesados en estos niños unos más que otros-

Esas palabras dejaron helada a Hipólita nada bueno sale de que un dios se interese en un humano, medusa es un claro ejemplo de ello, solo tendría preparar a su hija y naruto porque si los dioses se acercan solo ellos mismos podrán defenderse.

 **TERMINA RECUERDO**

Despejando esos recuerdos miro a su hija quien terminaba de leer el segundo de seis rollos de lectura si que estaba entusiasmada por aprender el japonés, ahora mismo naruto quien parecía aburrió salto de la cabeza de diana y saliendo de la habitación del trono.

Pero también recordando las palabras de Hera, las cuales fueron ciertas un dios en específico de se interesó en su hija siendo este Ares el dios de la guerra, quien pidió a su hija como su nuevo aprendiz nada mal eso es cierto, pero a Ares no se le conoce por ser suave con las personas que el elije como discípulos, muchos de ellos murieron o se volvieron locos en el entrenamiento, pero si eras de los afortunados en salir ilesos de su entrenamiento lograrías grandes cosas en el futuro.

Su hija se ira con ares cuando cumpla doce y volverá en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, en si se iría por cuatro años y no podría llevar a naruto consigo ya que esto fue una orden directa de Ares.

Diana viendo como naruto se iba del salón tomo esto como una señal recogió sus rollos en ambos brazos para seguir a su amigo quien al parecer ya tenía una ruta fija su habitación, después de entrar dejo los rollos en la cama, diana decidió que sería buena idea preguntar su siguiente curso de acción.

-ahora que aremos naruto, se que quieres salir a buscar una forma de volver a tu casa pero no podemos salir de la isla, además ya exploramos casi toda la isla- diana sabia ese pequeño detalle de naruto, al parecer ser su amiga más cerca (y salvador) le permitió contarle de esto a ella ni siquiera su madre sabia esta información eso la hizo sentir genial y un poco tensa ya que sabia que podría pasar si su madre se entera de que naruto en un hombre de otra dimensión… el resultado no era bonito.

Naruto solo había soltado una pequeña parte de información diciendo que fue atacado de gravedad por un enemigo desconocido el cual utilizo una técnica extraña para matarlo pero que en realidad lo mando a esta isla, claro todo esto era falso y solo diana sabia esto debido a la confianza entre los dos.

Una nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo zorruno de naruto y cuando el humo desapareció se podía ver a un niño de doce años cabello rojo escarlata, ojos azules como el mar y piel bronceada junto con unas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas su única prenda son un par de pantalones naranjas y sus cuatro colas de zorro atrás de el, en si mismo andaba descalzo y sin camisa lo que podía mostrar un cuerpo delgado el cual mostraba signos de musculatura en los lugares correctos nada exagerado después de todo solo tiene doce años (pero realmente tiene diecinueve pero actual igual que un niño de dieciséis).

-claro que lo se diana-chan, pero es que estoy aburrido solo verte leer y leer además me voy a quedar yo solito si te vas con ares- esa última parte la hablo con fingida tristeza.

Diana se rio un poco al ver esto decidió calmarlo después de todo si seguía así, terminaría tirándole una broma a Ares para evitar que se valla, pero tenia que ser además cuando volviera seria lo suficiente fuerte para convencer a su madre de dejarla salir a ver el mundo del hombre y en el proceso ayudar a su amigo a buscar un camino a casa, nada difícil esperaba ella, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera tan fácil. Viendo que no había más nada que hacer diana fue a donde estaba naruto y le extendió la mano.

-paga, aun me debes por el incidente de la biblioteca- le espeto diana quien por dentro estaba sonriendo, para hacer las cosas simples naruto y diana habían echo una broma pero un efecto colateral fue la biblioteca la cual termino con varios animales pequeños desde termitas a come hojas, digamos que naruto se salió con la suya y ella no, pero como compensación naruto le daría cualquier cosa que ella pidiera y eso fue que le enseñara a usar chakra, algo difícil ya que naruto mismo no sabia como enseñar a alguien a usar chakra diana en algún milagro que el aun no entiende podía usar chakra (oh algo parecido) , el no era muy buen maestro su avance fue lento pero hay estaba a si que naruto ideo hacer varios pergaminos con las cosas que había aprendido en la escuela y sus misiones (que no fue mucho en realidad) y actual mente Diana ya sabia como transformarse y hacer un kawari, pero ella no usaba tanto esto ella solo usaba este conocimiento para aumentar su fuerza de golpe, el siguiente paso según naruto seria aprender a caminar por las paredes loco no, pero ya había visto sus habilidades ninjas mientras hacían bromas así que no estaba tan sorprendida cuando el siguiente paso fue este.

Refunfuñando un poco naruto saco un pergamino de su bolsillo trasero y se lo entrego a diana, como el no podía estar mucho tiempo en su forma humana tuvo que recurrir a esto, nunca se vio a si mismo rebajado a escribir en pergaminos fue humillante (para el claro) pero no viendo mas se lo entrego en su mano, aun le faltaba por aprender varias cosas pero de nuevo no sabia mucho incluso el estaba dudando si Devia o no Devia enseñarle el rassengan, era una técnica poderosa si pero también si no se usaba con cuidado podría terminar matando a su contrincante o a ella misma, por que el rassengan podría afectar al usuario también eso lo descubrió hace unos meses cuando trato de agregarle un elemento a la técnica, fuego para el caso termino mal, solo daba gracias a dios que estaba cerca de un rio.

Algo curioso sobre el tema es que al parecer puede controlar el fuego pero muy débilmente el supone que si se entrena más podrá ser capaz de manipularlo con gran precisión, como se dio cuenta de esto simple una noche cuando estuvo a punto irse a acostar con diana estornudo muy fuerte (estaba en su forma de zorro) en vez de salir mocos salió fuego eso simplemente desato una reacción encadena, primero el desmayándose, diana quedando con los ojos abiertos y pasmados y un silencio del otro mundo, días mas tarde pudo aprender a controlar una pequeña vela y hasta ahora solo puede manejar algo mucho más grande que una fogata.

Si fue un mes productivo, sentándose en la cama empezó a mirar los anillos en sus dedos, hasta ahora de lo que pudo investigar estos "anillos" son los cestus de nemea guantes creados a partir de la piel de nemea de la cual Heracles era dueño pero cansado de defensa le pidió a Hefesto que creara unas armas a partir de ella, el resultado fueron los guantes tienen el poder de multiplicar el poder de los golpes del usuario mientras más poder/fuerza agregue el usuario más duro serán los golpes, el mismo los probo con unos árboles el poder de destrucción era simplemente monstruoso.

Sabía que estas cosas podrían matar a una persona de un golpe si no tenía cuidado así que su nueva misión personal seria entrenar con estos guantes para poder controlar su poder destructivo, pero primero tendría que aumentar su tiempo de transformación siendo su límite actual una hora, al parecer su límite solo aumenta mientras más use, ahora mismo el solo quiere extenderlo hasta cinco horas, otra cosa que ha estado haciendo es tratando de recordad lo sucedido después de su pelea con sasuke, por mucho que tratara de darle vueltas no pudo encontrar mucho lo más cercano a unos pocos recuerdos que tampoco le daban mucha información.

Fueron sombras o pequeñas imágenes de personas lugares y una visión de aquel ojo anillado, pero las que más destacaban serian una imagen de 8 personas de diferentes formas y tamaño que lo miraban pudo distinguir dos figuras femeninas y tal vez a gaara pero atrás de esas figuras se podían distinguir otras ocho figuras solo que estas mucho más grandes y monstruosas pero algo que si podía ver era sonrisas llenas de alegría y tristeza en la cara de todos. Otra que destaco fue la imagen de dos personas dos adultos una mujer y un hombre, solo de pensar en ello se le llenaba el corazón de tristeza y alegría más aun, unas palabras sonaban "vive, naruto".

Después de eso todo se vuelve borroso hasta el recuerdo de kurama, nada podía hacerlo sentir más triste y feliz al mismo tiempo que esos recuerdos, algo más curioso acerca de todo esto cuando miro su reflejo en uno de los espejos descubrió que su cabello rubio como el sol fue remplazado por un rojo sangre y para mayor consternación no le desagradaba mas bien le gustaba como si fuera algo reconfortante, saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir un nuevo peso en sus piernas, pudo ver que se trataba de diana. Antes que nada esto es algo muy reciente de apenas un mes aquí en la isla llega la temporada de invierno haciendo que el clima se vuelva frio y en algunos casos nieve, pero desde que pudo volver a su forma humana diana a estado tratando de ver cuáles son sus límites y en el proceso descubrió que su cuerpo es caliente (y no en ese sentido) si no que su cuerpo irradia calor en pocas palabras un calefactor y con esta temporada de frio que mejor que tu mejor amigo para ser tu calefactor personal, como sentirse usado y avergonzado en tan pocas acciones.

-enserio te tienes que ir- era más una declaración que pregunta, sinceramente se iba a poner aburrido sin ella además de que estar solo con las amazonas lo estaba poniendo de punta, cuando se enteró de lo que le pasa a los hombres que pisan esta isla bueno su miedo hacia las mujeres se multiplico, aunque según escucho de la abuela eso podría ser un trastorno psicológico pero él ni siquiera sabe de dónde se formó eso **[N/A: esto es ginecofobia, porque yo no creo que después de lo que sufrió con sakura salgas sin algunos problemas psicológicos]** esto lo puso en punta cerca de todas las mujeres a excepción de diana, todas en la isla parecieron notar sus movimientos un poco tensos como si de un animal acorralado se tratara, incluso cerca de la propia reina Hipólita se comportaba así, al parecer enterarse de las consecuencias de que un hombre pisaran estas tierras le afectaron y a quien no.

Amuchas hembras que le encantaba usar al zorro como compañía de caza se pusieron un poco triste después de ver su tención a lado de ellos a menos que estuviera Diana presente donde se relajaría visiblemente incluso si el no lo notaba -si no hay nada que cambie eso, además si me voy de viaje con ares seré capaz de volver una mejor luchadora- su emoción era palpable y quien culparla un dios la eligió para ser su discípula ella misma se sentía honrada muy pocos podían decir con orgullo que fueron discípulos de ares y seguir vivos ella seria de esos pocos -bien pero no esperes que te de pergaminos de entrenamiento para el viaje, no quiero dejar información de mis técnicas cerca de un dios y menos el de la guerra- ese era otro detalle cuando naruto se enteró que dios la estaría entrenando automáticamente cancelo sus ideas de llevar o aplicar sus técnicas cerca de ese tipo.

Por mucho que tratara se negaba hacerlo y le dijo que si quiera le dijera ah ares sobre de donde aprendió sus esas técnicas se podía despedir de aprender más técnicas chakra (que de todas formas ya no le quedaba ninguna), más nunca se tocó el tema ella es una guerrera así que si ella perdía o su maestra se negaba enseñarle sería una deshonra a su orgullo como guerrera -está bien pero quiero que me enseñes algo útil cuando vuelva- si ella era ambiciosa mucho más que el cuándo se trataba de aprender a pelear.

El ya tenía una idea que darle pero como ya se dijo todavía no sabia si estaba preparada para ella(es mas le preocupaba si era posible siquiera parra ella poder ser capaz de usarlo) cuando volviera de su viaje el le daría su respuesta, acostándose en la cama decidió que era ya hora de dormir, sintió un par de brazos en su espalda diana aun no soltaba la costumbre de abrazarlo a la hora de dormir incluso aunque pueda ser mayor en estatura y edad eso no le impedía ver el encanto en esta pequeña niña, sabía que cuando llegara a su edad adulta tendría a hombres/mujeres tiradas a sus pies **[N/A: aclaro de una vez no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales o las lesbianas, para el caso yo respeto sus decisiones es su vida después de todo así que no quiero criticas]** y las cosas se pondrían incomodas entre los dos porque sabía que ella no lo soltaría incluso estando dormida, dejándose abrazar se durmió incluso si apenas eran las tres de la tarde ser parte zorro le dio nuevos hábitos aun que este le parecía extraño.

 **LAEZ**

Había llegado el día, hoy diana partiría en su viaje de entrenamiento con ares, había cumplido doce años hace ya una semana fue cuando ares apareció y promulgo que vendría por diana en una semana y hoy era ese día, en la playa principal de la isla se encontraba una gran cantidad de amazonas contando a Hipólita y naruto quien estaba en su forma zorro despidiéndose con su cola, pues en el mar se podía ver el barco donde estaba diana estaba, sería un viaje largo ares siendo un dios estricto a la hora de enseñar le dijo que si quería pasar su primera prueba tendría que ir hasta el, la ubicación de ares era desconocida ni siquiera naruto sabia.

Cuando llego un punto donde ya el barco de diana no se podía ver naruto decido irse al bosque más cercano a entrenar porque por mucho que le gustaría que darse en la playa y seguir viendo el lugar donde estaba su amiga no podía primero porque se prometieron que cuando se volvieran a ver serian lo suficiente fuertes para protegerse entre los dos y segundo demasiadas mujeres juntas en un solo lugar y lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Con un salto de categoría olímpico llego a una rama de los arboles cercanos a la playa y sin más que decir empezó a saltar entre rama y rama en dirección al rio que usaba como zona de entrenamiento, al llegar a su pequeño campo de entrenamiento lo primero que hizo fue volver a su forma humana, ahora mismo su tiempo de transformación es de alrededor de dos horas, no viendo mas que hacer naruto se puso a explorar su entorno tenia un rio cristalino no muy profundo tal ves de unos 2 metros, estaba en un pequeño claro con el rio pasando por el medio, este lugar era muy simple tanto asi que el mismo pensaba en construir una pequeña casa por aquí el único problema seria el baño pero nada que un poco de imaginación y fuinjutsu no pueda resolver.

Viendo que ya exploro con su vista el pequeño claro decidió practicar su control de chakra el cual era una mierda por cierto, no sabe como oh cuando pero su chakra se había vuelto mas como decirlo espeso como si pasara de ser viento ah ser una almohada, si una forma pésima de describirlo pero era así como se sentía su control de chakra en ciertas áreas se había vuelto mala por decir algo, cuando crea un rassengan no pasa nada pero si intenta caminar en el agua este se hunde o sale mandado por los aires, con sus clones bueno solo digamos que ya no tiene control en la cantidad de clones que quiere o puede hacer, entre varios otros solo podía caminar por las paredes de milagro.

Con mucha dificultad pudo pararse sobre el agua, tratando de caminar seria una proeza en estos omentos así que como buen hiperactivo que es decidió probar algo si fallaba solo caería en el agua si lo lograba seria algo divertido de hacer en futuros cercanos, como es agua tiene que estar soltando chakra constante mente para poder pararse así que si se movía con el agua o mejor aun se deslizaba.

Con pequeños movimientos de prueba fue deslizándose de poco en poco y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se estaba deslizando por el rio como un patinador, esto era divertido además así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro practicaba su control de chakra y extendía su tiempo, por cierto cuanto le quedaba estaba seguro de que entre la playa y este claro son 10 minutos pero la despedida con diana en su forma humana le tomo 1 hora y 30 minutos dándole como resultado, 1 hora y 40 minutos solo que….

 **POOF**

 **CHAPOTEO**

 **-** solo dando me 20 minutos mas- hablo el rubio en su forma zorro mientras escupía agua, si alguien lo hubiera visto solo podría escuchar (yips yips) de el, nadando hasta la orilla y sacudirse su mojado pelaje, se sentó a ver el rio mientras en su forma humana puede hacer mas cosas, en su forma zorro estaba limitado escupir fuego no era una opción muy bonita ya que al igual que los cestus el no controla la cantidad de calor de este.

-si solo pudiera hacer algo mas que tirar fuego, están frustrante solo poderme quedar así sin hacer nada- el enojo y frustración de naruto lo estuvo distrayendo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor mas específicamente sus patas donde la cantidad de chakra que estaba soltando era visible, de poco en poco de bajo de sus patas empezó a salir una especie de caparazón purpura -¡DIOS QUE SE SUPONE QUE VOY HACER!- con ese ultimo ataque de rabia pisoteo el suelo mas específicamente donde se creaba el caparazón. La reacción fue inmediata del suelo surgió una pared de unos 4 metros de alto y uno de ancho, pero todo totalmente echo de -¿coral?- si el muro estaba totalmente echo de coral de varios colores pero el mas destacado es rosa.

Mirando el piso de donde salió la pared, pudo distinguir un pequeño camino de corales que venia en su dirección mas específicamente su pata derecha -juro por dios que un día de estos voy a terminar matándome de un paro cardiaco con esto- después de lo sucedido con el escupir fuego y sus colas terminó aceptando todo lo que le viniera en cara pero esto, sincera mente el esperaba una pared de fuego no de coral pero esto también servía. Cuando quito la pata de la línea de coral esta empezó a desquebrajarse hasta que quedo echo polvo, lo mismo le sucedía a la pared se rompía y se volvía polvo.

-si, esto pasa cuando me enojo no quiero saber que pasa si me pongo a llorar- viendo que esto es resultado de sus emociones bueno de lo que acaba de ver, tratando de repetir lo sucedido pensó en cosas que lo molestaban, pisoteo el suelo pero en ves de salir coral como el su ponía el suelo debajo de el se volvió arena -ooooh ok esto se esta volviendo extraño, primero es fuego, segundo coral y tercero arena algo raro esta pasando aquí- el uzumaki transformado decidió no intentar hacer lo del pisotón de nuevo, no valla hacer que esta vez salga algo mas que si lo pueda terminar lastimando.

En momentos como este desearía que ero-sennin estuviera aquí para ayudarlo a entender que estaba pasando, sabia que esto ya no era normal será que le esta por salir otra cola…. Debe ser eso no cabe duda alguna pero por que los efectos de otra cola incluirían liberar arena fuego y coral pero si esto provocaba su próxima quinta cola, que pasara siquiera al llegar a su sexto u octava solo sabía que esto se estaba poniendo complicado.

 **LAEZ**

En un lugar oscuro donde no había ni una señal de luz o de cualquier otra cosa, un ojo se abrió en toda esa penumbra lo curioso de este ojo es que es rojo con varios anillos y comas en el, un sonido empezó desarrollarse por el lugar como si algo se estuviera arrastrando.

- **madre, al fin despiertas** \- se escuchó una voz tenebrosa para cualquiera que la escuchara seria asi pero para la recién mencionada "madre" no era mas que un simple niño.

-donde estamos zetsu- la voz de una mujer resonó por el lugar pero una voz monótona, pero dando a entender que era más una orden que una pregunta.

- **esto es el vacío madre, tu cuerpo termino aquí después del "incidente"-** la voz de zetsu estaba cargada de frustración al mencionar este "incidente" - **tu cuerpo a estado tratando de recuperarse de la perdida de chakra, pero le esta costando-**

No se dijo nada pero zesu sabía que su madre estaba pensando la situación y su próximo plan -cuanto chakra eh recuperado- zetsu empezó a dudar de decirle a su madre sobre eso sabia que si le decía el seria la fuente ira más cercana -zetsu responde- esta vez hablo pero se podía notar un tono un poco mas duro esta ves.

- **s-s-sssolo se ah recuperado un 1% de tu chakra madre-** el silencio callo en la oscuridad para muchos podría ser señal de buena aceptación del momento, pero zetsu sabía bien que su madre estaba hirviendo de ira - **p-p-ppero no te preocupes madre se donde podrás recuperar todo tu chakra, es mas tengo los cuerpos necesarios para que podamos recuperarlo todo** **tu chakra-** se escuchó un pequeño zumbido como de pensamiento.

-cuanto tiempo antes de poder recuperar mi chakra- la voz de "madre" resonó por la oscuridad, zetsu tubo que pensar muy sus siguientes palabras o si no el ya podía irse despidiendo de su vida.

- **diez años madre, solo diez años y podremos recuperar todo tu chakra reunieras lo suficiente para que puedas mandar los cuerpos a buscar tu chakra -** zetsu esperaba que eso fuera suficiente, requerirían mas años para siquiera ir en persona a recuperarlo, pero sabía que su madre no soportaría otros 200 años aquí atrapada, el ya sabía que tubo suficiente con sus dos mil años atrapada en ese sello.

-solo diez años mas eh- la voz sonaba con algo de escepticismo como si estuviera pensando -diez años contra dos mil años es un pequeño precio a pagar por recuperar el chakra que se me fue robado, por esta vez esperaremos reunir suficiente chakra para recuperar lo que por derecho es mío- zetsu solo pudo respirar aliviado de que su madre aceptara la primera opción.

-quienes son a los que vamos a usar- ordeno la voz de la mujer queriendo saber quiénes serían sus mensajeros - **ellos madre, todos estos son los cuerpos que recolecte cuando sucedió el accidente-** para muchas personas no verían nada mas allá de su nariz pero para esta mujer vio como diecisiete cuerpos flotaban a su alrededor todos de diferentes formas y tamaños.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **BK99: Les eh fallado mis lectores no eh conseguido los 10k ¡ooooooooooh meeeeeeeeeeeeen! (se le sale el ichiya)**

 **Drako: ok eso fue raro, bueno dejando eso de lado, la amazonas y el zorro que descontinuada.**

 **BK99: no es descontinuada imbécil, para explicarlo mejor es que con esta historia me tomara mas tiempo del necesario que con mis otras dos historias, porque por la simple razón de que tengo que cuadrar la edad de los personajes y saber que eventos han sucedido y que no por que simplemente no puedo tirar a naruto y a diana en un mundo donde no se sabe si es el futuro o el pasado (con eso me refiero a la línea cronológica de DC comics) además esto me da para publicar otra historia (esta sigue siendo la prioridad principal) pero con un tema de HOTD pero a mi manera y además ciertos eventos que quiero agregar a mi manera.**

 **Drako: después de eso dicho dejamos una última cosa, si alguien es capaz de saber que le paso a naruto para terminar en la isla de las amazonas enviar la respuesta por PM o mejor conocido como mensajería privada, se le permitirá elegir una chica para el harem y lo digo de una vez no Hinata ni sakura por que salen los defensores.**

 **BK99: aunque yo creo que esta regalado ya tienen más que pistas para forma toda la teoría por cierto si no sabes quienes la mujer del final, bueno amigo estamos mal XD ja ne.**

 **Editado el 10/9/2018**

 **Que paso amigos actualizo este cap nada mas para arreglar una pequeñas cosas y segundo decir que ya estoy con el tercer capitulo asi que no se desesperen tal ves este listo para el fin de semana si no antes y otra cosa serian capaces de recomendarme algunos comic de wonder woman para leer quiero sacar mas información y aparte terminar de ubicar esta línea de tiempo, ya tengo una idea de donde esta pero solo quiero aclarar todo en mi mente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola se que ha pasado un tiempo (un puto año mano) … como sabrán me robaron y escribo desde mi cel.. pero gracias a dios tengo mi computadora estática y escribo desde ahí (por ahora). Tratare de hacer los mas que pueda con mis historias sobre todo esta.**

 **Importante leer el final.**

-habla normal-

 _-pensamientos internos-_

 **-dios furioso/demonio/monstruo habla-**

Naruto caminaba por el palacio en su forma zorro, habían pasado ya tres meses desde que diana se había ido él no había hecho mucho aparte de practicar su transformación. En estos momentos estaba buscando que hacer sus bromas no serían lo mismo aparte no tendría a quien echarle la culpa.

Siguiendo el camino del templo hasta la salida principal, se sentó en uno de los escalos a ver el tránsito de mujeres, al sorprendente de esta isla era que las mujeres aquí solo podían crecer hasta los treinta a partir de ahí en adelante ninguna mujer podía envejecer y si hablamos de vejes Hipólita seria las más vieja en apariencia eso no quería decir que se viera mal todo lo contrario ella era la mejor en apariencia ella en palabras de su viejo amigo kiba una "Milf" si recordaba el termino correctamente.

Volviendo al tema mientras las mujeres no podían envejecer de cierta edad algo como la muerte por edad oh enfermedad (no mágica) era imposible, segundo diana las amazonas solo podían caer en batalla algo con lo que muchas si no todas las amazonas estaban de acuerdo. También la única forma de que una mujer llegara a esta isla era bajo la guía de los dioses oh en este caso las diosas mujeres y en muy raros casos los dioses masculinos, Ares solía guiar a mujeres guerreras, pero con el pasar de los años se detuvo al parecer el mundo exterior cambio tanto que ya ni ares reconocía a las mujeres guerreras como lo hace en esta isla.

La mayoría de las mujeres que llegaban estaban entre los veinte y veinticinco años, en raras ocasiones diecisiete años, aun se preguntaba que sucedía oh que tenía que hacer tan mal para que una mujer termine en esta isla, tan mal podía estar el mundo exterior.

Naruto estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que nunca noto como Hipólita se acercaba por atrás hasta que ella se inclinó y empezó a rascarle la cabeza justamente detrás de las orejas su punto débil, antes de darse cuenta naruto estaba inclinándose por el placer solo reconoció a la persona cuando esta lo levanto.

-hola naruto, que tal si me acompañas un rato- hablo Hipólita llevando al joven zorro consigo por el pueblo.

-yiiiip (siiiiii)- dijo naruto sin mucha resistencia mientras se dejaba rascar tan placenteramente, ser parte animal le traía estos inconvenientes/placeres.

Hipólita lo llevo por toda la aldea mientras hablaba con algunas amazonas sobre la mercancía, la pesca, la guardia fronteriza con el bosque entre otras cosas. Él se preguntaba si esto sería más o menos como ser Hokage, antes de darse cuenta ya era medio día en algún momento durante todo su viaje había dejado los brazos de Hipólita para acostarse en su cuello su cabeza estaba recostado en su hombro derecho mientras sus cinco colas caían por su hombro izquierdo ah si gano una quinta cola hace alrededor de tres días, pero eso es para más tarde.

Habían pasado ya un año desde que diana se fue, no había sucedido mucho desde entonces tal vez excepto que ya no se sentía incomodo con la presencia de las amazonas, eso se debía a la ayuda de Hipólita quien gracias a un par de charlas comprendió cual era el problema del amigo de su hija. Ella misma se hizo cargo del problema del joven zorro al explicar cuidadosamente la situación de por qué a los "hombres" oh ciertos tipos de "hombres" se les trataba como tal, explicando que ah personas como él no se le dada ese tipo de tratamiento si es que llegaban.

Fue gracias a eso que el joven pelirrojo pudo calmarse alrededor de las mujeres de la isla, solo un poco oh lo suficiente para actuar con normalidad, claro que todo fue un paso a la vez, actualmente ya podía estar tranquilo con todas estas mujeres cerca, pero a veces se volvía cerrado cuando estaba muy estresado, Hipólita una vez lo vio convertirse en una bola de pelos (sin juego de palabras) por estar tan agobiado por las amazonas mas entusiastas.

La confianza de naruto con Hipólita era lo suficientemente buena para que naruto le contara su vida antes de llegar aquí, Hipólita sabía que debía estar enojada, pero gracias a las explicaciones de naruto se dio cuenta de que el solo lo hacía por autopreservación no mas allá de eso, Hipólita conocía a varias de sus habitantes que evitaban hablar de sus pasados sería una hipocresía de su parte si se enojara con el chico por eso.

-naruto necesitamos hablar- la reina dijo mientras salían del pueblo para caminar por los senderos que conducían a las granjas de la isla.

-yip(tengo opción) – ladro el pequeño animal en sus hombros, siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a un camino que llevaba a la playa. Cuando al fin llegaron naruto salto de sus hombros en una voltereta antes de llegar a nivel de suelo una nube roja lo rodeo para revelar a naruto aparentando catorce años aun llevaba solo unos pantalones naranjas rotos los cuales empezaban a verse más pequeños cada día.

-habla obaa-chan- dijo el pelirrojo con una gran son risa viendo como la líder de las amazonas soltaba un suspiro de ira contenida.

-nunca vas a dejar eso verdad- desde que el zorro descubrió que las amazonas tenían más de dos dígitos en edad, había empezado a llamarlas oh en este caso solo a ella obaa-chan.

-dejar que- pregunto con una sonrisa que estaba por dividir su cara, si era posible su sonrisa creció un poco mas al ver como Hipólita negaba la cabeza.

-mientras que otro día te hubiera castigado con un baño espumoso (inserte escalofrió en el zorro) tenemos que hablar sobre tu marca- señalo su brazo derecho el cual mostraba un circulo con plumas de pavo real, este "tatuaje" lo marcaba como campeón en un principio la marca no era más grande que una moneda, ahora ocupaba su hombro derecho.

-no ha pasado mucho, no eh recibido en mensaje de Hera desde hace un mes cuando me contacto originalmente- dijo el rubio sacando una pluma de su bolsillo.

-me dijo que hablaríamos cuando no estuviera ocupada deteniendo a su marido de acostarse con cualquier ninfa, diosa o mortal- dijo con sarcasmo la última parte, el honestamente podía compadecer a Hera incluso si es una perra total, primero su esposo se acuesta con cualquier cosa con un par de pechos, segundo engañada para amamantar a un niño que terminaría siendo un dolor de cabeza y lidiar con una cantidad antinatural de hijastros todos nacidos después de cazados, claro Hera tampoco era un rayito de sol primero botas a tu hijo por ser feo luego obligas a tu hijastro a matar a toda su familia… a veces se preguntaba si todo el mal del mundo no serían los dioses… kami tenía que dejar de pensar en estas cosas.

-sería bueno saber cuándo llegara, sabes muy bien que si ella viene tendrás que comportarte correctamente naruto, esto no es como Heracles que es un dios menor, Hera es una diosa del olimpo una de los doce principales incluso si resististe el rayo de Zeus recuerda que fue solo una maldición y no un ataque serio- le recordó Hipólita sabiendo muy bien que algo como eso no puede subírsele a la cabeza.

-ya lo sé es solo que, cuesta tratar con este tipo de gente sin insultarlos a la cara- completo zorro.

-lo sé de primera mano chico eh tenido que lidiar con gente así por muchos años y tendré que lidiar con ellos por muchos más- termino Hipólita acercándose y acariciándole la cabeza, no sabía cómo oh cuando, pero había llegado a apreciar a este chico.

Naruto era diferente a muchos hombres y no porque solo hubiera algo especial en él, sino porque él era muy inocente con lo que respectaba a las relaciones humanas, el no sabía cómo tratar perfectamente bien a las personas, por eso el era pegajoso el no saber cuándo despegarse de alguien, también el poco conocimiento que tiene sobre las mujeres lo guiaba a muchos malos entendidos tampoco ayudaba que sus maestros fueran personas adictas al cuerpo de mujeres(pervertidos), ella misma se había jurado guiar y corregir los errores cometidos antes de llegar aquí.

-tu crees, que Hera pueda estar enojada conmigo después de todo no sé si yo nací en el matrimonio- eso era un tema recurrente cuando se trataba de Hera, naruto se había enterado por Hipólita que Hera odia a los niños nacidos fuera del matrimonio agregar que el nunca supo si el era de matrimonio oh peor si solo era hijo de una prostituta lo cual no era raro encontrar en el orfanato de konoha a veces las mujeres de konoha no podían mantener a un niño.

-lo dudo mucho, sabes muy bien que si fuera así Hera te lo diría y no de una forma agradable- termino Hipólita abrazando un poco más fuerte antes de darse cuenta naruto había explotado en una nube de humo roja para revelar a un pequeño zorro de cinco colas en sus brazos, Hipólita se hubiera preocupado si no fuera porque el zorro se acurrucaba contra su pecho buscando confort.

Hipólita soltó un suspiro de relajación al ver al pequeño zorro acurrucándose, esto le recordaba a los días cuando diana apenas era una pequeña beba, hubieran seguido así un rato más si no fuera por la una tos detrás de ellos.

Hipólita volteo con naruto en sus brazos para ver a Hera en todo su esplendor, pero a diferencia de la otra vez donde usaba una toga blanca larga la cual rozaba con el piso ahora portaba una toga mucho mas corta la cual llegaba hasta sus rodillas mostrando sus piernas y un par de sandalias de cuero que solo Hera podía lucir de esa manera, una diadema de oro colocada hermosamente en su cabeza y un cinturón de cuero alrededor de su cintura completaba su vestimenta el símbolo del pavo real en referencia a su animal sagrado.

-mi reina- se inclinó Hipólita de manera respetuosa mientras evita tirar de sus brazos al joven zorro quien simplemente observaba a la reina del olimpo caminar hacia ellos.

-por qué no caminamos un poco mientras hablamos, siento que sentarnos sería muy incómodo- hablo pasando al lado de Hipólita quien de inmediato se puso a seguir a la reina de los dioses.

-veras no eh podido comunicarme correctamente debido a lo que le informe a mi campeón, mi esposo tiene la loca idea de crear un semidios solamente para poder vencerte, apenas pude enviarte el mensaje, solo hasta ahora eh podido detenerlo de hacer tal cosa- termino la reina explicando su demora.

-disculpe mi reina se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿como logro detener a Zeus?- Hipólita conocía de primera mano el temperamento del reí dios.

-tengo… mis métodos- dijo Hera sin ver a ninguno de los presentes.

 **EN EL OLIMPO, TEMPLO DE ZEUS**

En el cuarto principal se podía ver a un hombre a mediados de sus cincuenta de cabello blanco y una toga tan blanca como las nubes, curiosamente estaba tirado en el suelo sobre un líquido dorado y restos de lo que hubiera sido un jarrón.

 **DE VUELTA A LA PLAYA**

Naruto sudo un poco al notar la leve incomodidad de Hera, estaba completamente segura de que hasta Hipólita se había dado cuenta de eso.

-dejando eso aun lado, eh querido hablar contigo desde el primer momento en el que te vi, ya ves que tu mi joven niño eres perteneciente alguien perteneciente al panteón sintoísta, algo muy raro si no inédito- dijo la reina viendo al zorro quien volteo su cabeza aun lado sin comprender exactamente que estaba diciendo la diosa. Hera hubiera gritado por lo lindo que se veía el pequeño animalito si no fuera porque años de entrenamiento y disciplina la hubieran corregido antes de hacer aquello.

-no entiendo mi reina, se muy bien que existen otras religiones de dioses pero por que están sorprendente ver a alguien perteneciente al sintoísmo- hablo Hipólita curiosa sobre el tema y sin saberlo llamando la atención del zorro en sus brazos.

-no me sorprende que no sepas ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sucedió- dijo con un suspiro, antes de poder seguir noto como el joven zorro pasaba de los brazos de Hipólita a sus hombros para poder prestar mejor atención, con un movimiento rápido empezó a rascar la cabeza del animalito antes de seguir hablando sin notar como el zorro se derretía por las carisias de la diosa.

-fue después de la guerra con los titanes en ese entonces los dioses shinto empezaron a actuar extraños… bueno mucho mas de lo que ya eran, empezaban a reunir a sus seguidores y gente para llevarlos a una isla remota que hoy se conoce como Japón. Después de eso dioses menores desaparecieron uno por uno hasta solo quedaron sus tres grandes kami, yami y shinigami- dijo mientras se perdía en sus memorias.

-debido a esto muchos si no todos los dioses de diferentes panteones se preocuparon ya que no podían sentir sus presencias divinas en ninguna parte del planeta, nosotros junto con los otros dioses mandamos a representantes de cada lugar, nosotros mandamos a athena volvió una semana después de su partida con un mensaje que se envió a cada panteón- aclaro su garganta antes de empezar a repetir el mensaje.

 _ **No estamos muriendo ni planeando nada en contra de ustedes.**_

 _ **Simplemente, ya no podemos quedarnos en un lugar donde ya ni siquiera nuestra propia existencia es segura.**_

 _ **Algo grande se aproxima, algo a lo que dudo… no afirmo que no seremos capaces de afrontar.**_

 _ **Si ustedes no creen nuestras palabras está bien, pero no voy a arriesgar a mi gente y seguidores aun destino del que estoy seguro del que no saldremos ilesos.**_

 _ **Pero si ustedes deciden enfrentar esto, solo les deseo la mejor de las suertes y tenga cuidado con aquel que domina el universo.**_

-fue el mensaje de kami hacia todos los mensajeros de los dioses antes de desaparecer junto con los últimos dos dioses- termino Hera mirando a naruto quien durante el discurso se había cambiado a su forma humana caminando entre las dos diosas.

-vaya eso es algo- pudo decir el uzumaki.

-si en un principio nos preocupamos, luego con el pasar de los años lo olvidamos oh dejamos de prestarle importancia simplemente pensamos que ya se habían vuelto locos, pero con tu llegada empecé a recordar aquel mensaje de kami ante de irse, temo que tal vez tu llegada sea una señal para avisarnos de que "aquel que domina el universo" se acerca- termino Hera mientras dejaba de caminar pues ya hace rato habían dejado la playa y ahora estaban encima de un monte con vista al pueblo.

Naruto solo pudo tragar fuerte al saber que su llegada era el inicio de algo peligroso, pero tragándose el miedo volvió su mirada a la reina de los dioses para formular sus preguntas.

-pero si los dioses shinto dejaron este mundo significa que ellos fueron al mio- dijo mientras recordaba una charla con jiraiya quien le había mencionado una vez que el sello que contenía al kyuubi fue terminado gracias a la ayuda del shinigami.

-oooh tienes prueba de aquello- pregunto Hera mirando con interés al zorro cambia formas quien tembló un poco antes de señalar su ombligo. Hera estaba muy tentada a regañarlo por señalarse así mismo si no fuera porque en su ombligo empezó a formarse un tatuaje de tinta que cubría la mitad de su estómago, ella solo tuvo que mirarlo unos segundo antes de sentir un poco de energía piadosa en el una con la que ella estaba familiarizada.

-muerte- pronuncio levemente en trance y asustando levemente a Hipólita.

-mi señora acaso- Hipólita no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpida por dicha diosa.

-no es lo que tu crees, el joven niño aquí a estado muy cerca de un dios de la muerte y lo digo por tener un hermano con ese dominio- este pareció calmar a la reina de las amazonas.

-pero el poder divino es muy diferente del de mi hermano este si se quiere decir es mas "oscuro"- algo a saber era que los dioses cuando soltaban su poder sse les podía reconocer por colores ejemplo apolo siendo amarillo, Artemis la plata, athena el gris, ares rojo entre otros. Pero el de su hermano era un negro sin fin, eso no quería decir que fuera malo simplemente representaba su dominio, pero al casarse con persephone su "oscuridad" se había atenuado y unido a un color de verde muy leve, pero los leves rastros de poder que presentaba el chico no mostraban nada de eso.

Después de aquella conversación pasaron unos minutos antes de que se volviera a hablar siendo naruto el que inicio la conversación.

-por cierto crees que serias capaz de ¿devolverme a mi forma normal?- pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva de la diosa.

-por mucho que quisiera y quiero, no puedo hacerlo solo el dios que te maldijo puede devolverte a la normalidad- termino la diosa.

-ooh esto no terminara bien verdad- comento naruto con una cara amarga.

-no pero… creo que puedo convencer a Zeus de darte una misión- expresó la reina pero antes de poder seguir Hipólita se unió a la conversación.

-mi reina disculpe la falta de respeto en esto pero eso es una total mierda, usted como yo sabe muy bien que Zeus odia a naruto aquí por haber humillado a su hijo favorito y enviarlo a una misión del propio Zeus es solo suicidio- expreso Hipólita su reina.

-en circunstancias normales tendrías toda la razón mi querida niña, pero a surgido algo y bueno este es el mejor momento para actuar si mi campeón lo hace bien recuperara su cuerpo y aparte se deshará de la ira de mi esposo por un buen tiempo- explico la reina antes de empezar a relatar lo que tendría que hacer naruto para poder participar en esta misión.

 **En algún lugar de Egipto**

Si Ares era completamente honesto consigo mismo, expresaría a los cuatro vientos que estaba entrenando a la mejor guerrera hasta ahora, desde que empezó a entrena a la hija de Hipólita hace ya un año solo pudo regocijarse en lo esplendido de su avance en tan solo un año. Es más ahora mismo su discípula estaba cruzando el desierto para llegar a su posición, este entrenamiento consistía en guiarse y sobrevivir en áreas desoladas ya había sobrevivido en nieve ahora le tocaba el desierto y para agregar más cada vez que estaba cerca lanzaba una tormenta de arena para perderla.

Ares quisiera poder enseñarle en otros lugares pero actualmente la primera guerra mundial estaba siendo llevaba acabo y mientras diana podía ver a la velocidad con la que venían los disparos era muy distintos a detenerlos o esquivarlos, pero si las cosas iban tal y como el planeaba ella podría participar en esta guerra el solo pensar en los avances de aquel tipo de entrenamiento solo hacia crecer su sonrisa cada vez más.

Sentándose en una cilla de madera detrás de él, ahora solo tenía que esperar la llegada de su maravillosa alumna, si alguien mas estuviera presente habrían visto a un señor con un casco dorado con cuernos una barba muy larga y túnicas negras que solo tapaban de la cintura para abajo mostrando un cuerpo construido para la pelea y exudando un aura roja que prometía solo el mas cruel de los sufrimientos.

 **Desierto no muy lejos**

Diana estaba cansada pero sabia que su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos, su primer año de entrenamiento se había gastado en acondicionar su cuerpo a todos los ambientes posibles, ahora mismo estaba por terminar con esta prueba y empezar el entrenamiento físico.

Algo con lo único que estaba desconforme fue que Ares la soltó en medio de un desierto con una cantimplora que no duro ni tres días, su objetivo llegar donde él estaba el problema surgía que solo le dijo que el estaba al oeste, fue solo gracias a que su madre le había enseñado a ubicarse con las estrellas que no se había muerto los primeros dos días. Otro problema fueron las tormentas que afectaban su sentido de la orientación, súmale el hecho de que solo usaba un par de trapos para cubrirse durante la noche y el día…. Bueno ya te imaginas lo difícil que fue evitar quedar completamente desnuda en un desierto donde si no te mata el sol te mata la noche y si no es ninguna de esas serán los animales oh la deshidratación.

Pero aun con todo eso ella seguía caminando hasta subir a la cima de una duna donde pudo ver una figura solitaria que parecía estar sentado esperando, diana lo supo que al fin después de un mes pudo llegar a su maestro.

-solo—solo espera un poco más naruto solo tres años más y por fin podremos buscar el camino a tu casa- hablo entre jadeos mientras bajaba la duna para poder reunirse con su maestro quien parecía estar complacido de verla.

-me impresionas niña, mis anteriores alumnos tardaron mucho mas tiempo en llegar aquí oh no llegaron, regocíjate ya que dentro de unos días empezaremos tu entrenamiento en combate- termino ares al ver como su alumna caía inconsciente a sus pies, mirando un poco mas pudo notar la deshidratación y uno que otros problemas causados por el desierto.

-descansa mi niña que ahora es cuando comienza el verdadero entrenamiento- hablo mas para el que para la joven niña.

Agarrando a la chica entre sus brazos y lanzándola encima de hombro derecho se preparó para cambiar de lugar y con la velocidad de un parpadeo ellos habían desaparecidos y no con una explosión oh algo llamativo simplemente se fueron de aquel lugar solo dejando como prueba un par de huellas que iban desapareciendo con las brisas matutinas.

 **Themyscira**

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama de diana(forma zorro) pensando lo que le había dicho Hera con respecto a la misión que tendría que hacer para Zeus, mirando desde otra perspectiva era una simple misión de recolección, pero el problema surgía cuando lo que tenías que recolectar destruía todo lo que tocaba y dudaba mucho que un sello de almacenamiento funcionaria **(1)**.

Pero sabía muy bien que si quería conseguir devuelta su cuerpo tendría que conseguir completar su misión, recordando varias conversaciones con ero-sennin y baa-chan era mejor ir preparado que ir a una muerte segura. Levantando sus patas salto de la cama a la puerta del lugar para ir a caminar en dirección a la armería, según Hera solo tendría dos días para prepararse para esta misión sería mejor llevar un arma de aquí ya que estas eran las mejor fabricadas.

También estaba el hecho de que los cestus no estarían disponibles en esta misión, después de todo era parte del plan de Hera y tendría que confiar en ella para después de todo conseguir lo que buscaban y sus habilidades chakra… eso sí sería un problema, desde el año pasado había estado tratando de controlar sus habilidades, pero si no estaba incendiándose oh creando coral estaba metido en el rio cerca de su campo sanando sus heridas oh desenterrándose de una montaña de arena **(2)**.

En si no tenía control de sus habilidades, claro podía crear clones subir por las paredes y caminar en agua, pero cuando se trataba de un rasengan era otra historia, no sabía como pero ahora le costaba mucho más mantener el rasengan casi como si no pudiera contener su forma esto solo lo dejó con una alternativa usar armas. Solo daba gracias aque Hipólita hubiera aceptado enseñarle a usar una espada y escudo también faltaba entrenar en los otros tipos de armas, pero ella había sugerido empezar con el mas básico y mas útil.

Salió de sus pensamientos al llegar a la armería y con un **POOF** en lugar del zorro se encontraba naruto quien fue derechito a una gladius que estaba colocada en una estantería aparte de las demás, lo que diferenciaba esta de otras espadas uh armas en lugar era que esta fue hecha especialmente para el, agarrando la hoja empezó a notar aquellos detalles que hacían única ah esta espada.

A diferencia de las otra gladius que tienen un mango de madera semi redondo en la protección de la hoja y una bola de madera atrás este tenía un mango de una espada japonesa en si el mango de una katana, esto simplemente le proporcionó una comodidad al usar dicha arma, mientras que el preferiría usar una espada bastarda **(3)** , sabía muy bien que no podía usar muy bien aquella arma. Después de agarrar el arma fue directo donde se encontraban los escudos buscando de entre todos ellos el cual mejor se adecuará a él, al final consiguió un escudo redondo liso sin ninguna insignia dándole a entender que era nuevo pero eso no importaba ahora tenía que buscar provisiones para la misión.

Era la noche cuando naruto había terminado de buscar lo que necesitaba, en la cama estaba todo un escudo, su espada, un pequeño kit médico y para finalizar un paquete lleno de barras energéticas proporcionadas por Hipólita.

-Hipólita-Obaa-chan, dijo que son un nuevo invento pero que no las comiera con frecuencia oh me podría terminar intoxicando- expresó el uzumaki recordando cuando Hipólita le entrego la caja a mediados de la tarde de ese mismo día.

-que sería el menor de tus problemas- respondió dicha mujer entrando en la habitación mientras traía consigo una caja rectangular muy grande.

-bueno, si soy honesto preferiría no saber que pasaría si eso fuera lo mejor que me podría ocurrir, ¿que tienes ahí? - trato de cambiar la conversación, pero sabía muy bien que había perdido en el momento que Hipólita le miro a los ojos como diciendo (esto no ha terminado).

-si vas a una misión vas a ir necesitaras esto en vez de esos trapos- explico señalando sus pantalones naranjas, como todavía no se habían caído era un misterio que ella todavía no sabía cómo resolver.

-si bueno esto es lo único que todavía conservo, disculpa que todos en esta isla vistan solo togas una ropa interior muy incómoda- termino el hombre zorro a la reina quien solo suspiro un poco antes de dejar la caja en una parte de la cama.

-por eso te mande hacer esto, puede que no lo parezca, pero tratamos de mantenernos al día con algunas culturas exteriores, incluso hasta lo más soso como es la ropa- señalo la caja la cual había traído en específico para el.

Naruto se acercó a la caja y sin un ápice de duda la abrió para revelar un traje junto con un par de botas y unas muñequeras plateadas, lo más curioso de todo es que los colores dominantes eran el negro rojo y blanco, volviéndose hacia la reina amazona con total estupefacción escrita en su cara.

-esto es- sus palabras no podían describir lo que estaba viendo ante él.

-si un traje amazónico, pero este fue hecho especialmente para ti- expreso la reina con alegría al ver la cara de conmoción que tenía y como culparlo después de todo solo a las amazonas (la especializadas en el ámbito de la batalla) **(4)** podían usar esto es mas solo una amazona honoraria podría portar esta clase de vestimenta y solo las había visto siendo usada por Hipólita misma y las guerreras.

-pero eso quiere decir- volteando su mirada a la reina en busca de una explicación lógica para esto, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-yo junto con el consejo hemos decido nombrarte una amazona oh en tu caso un guerrero honorario de esta isla, ves naruto a diferencia de cualquier hombre que viene a la isla, tu no viniste por poder o por alguna razón personal, solo fue un mero accidente y gracias a eso has podido aprender de nosotras como nosotras de ti. El consejo no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para aceptar ellos al igual que yo piensan que como hombre serás capas ayudarnos a guiar al mundo exterior cuando llegue el momento pero creo que deberíamos dejar estas formalidades por ahora no crees- termino Hipólita feliz antes de notar como naruto se limpiaba un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, Hipólita sabia mejor que nadie que el estaba llorando de alegría con un suave movimiento de sus brazos atrapo al joven zorro en un fuerte abrazo que el chico no tardó mucho en de volver.

Así paso un rato antes de que el chico pudiera volver respirar normalmente otra vez, separándose del abrazo termino de quitarse las lágrimas de su cara.

-losiento manche de lágrimas tu armadura- expreso el joven riéndose un poco por aquello.

-no te preocupes por eso, porque no mejor pruebas el atuendo a ver qué tal te queda- dijo Hipólita al pelirrojo quien asintió antes de sacar la camisa de la caja y colocándosela justo antes de pasar a la parte baja volvió hacia Hipólita.

-podrías darte la vuelta por favor- dijo un poco apena el chico a la mujer mayor quien solo levanto una ceja ante eso.

-pero si ya eh lavado tu cuerpo de arriba abajo naruto no hay parte de tu cuerpo que no conozca- expreso con total naturalidad la reina, sin notar el inmenso rubor creciendo en la cara del chico.

-¡ESTABA EN MI FORMA ANIMAL Y ES MUY DISTINTO DATTEBAYO!- grito un apenado semi-zorro antes de notar las risas de la mujer mayor, tragándose las ganas de devolverle el favor noto como la mujer se daba la vuelta aprovechando la oportunidad se cambió rápidamente sus prendas por las más cómodas.

-bueno y ¿cómo me queda? - Hipólita se volteo para contemplar al chico quien ahora portaba la ropa de las amazonas.

-te queda bien y justo a la medida- expreso y al mismo tiempo contemplando la ropa hecha para el.

El traje normal de las amazonas incluía una falda para facilitar el movimiento junto con lo que era una pechera de acero, pero para naruto habían cambiado todo. Ahora mismo el portaba una camisa mangas largas que llegaba hasta los codos de color roja ajustada que marcaba su pecho juntos unos anillos plateados al final de cada manga y hablando de pecho en el medio de este tenía una estrella plateada la cual relucía a luz de las antorchas, ahora remplazando al par de pantalones rotos ahora usaba unos pantalones negros como la noche, no estaba pegados a la piel pero si daban una buena apariencia de sus piernas justo alrededor de su cintura tenía un anillo de plata que marcaba el final del pantalón con la camisa pero la combinación de colores hacia parecer que fueran uno solo también tenía un agujero para dejar salir sus colas. Sus pies ya no estaban descalzos ahora lucía un par de botas de combate negras con un anillo plateado alrededor de donde entraban los pies, lo curioso de estas botas es que formaban una **T** ya que una línea de plata baja del anillo de cada bota adelgazándose para desaparecer antes de llegar a los dedos de los pies y como toque final tenía las emblemáticas muñequeras de plata en cada brazo y con la unión de los anillos de nemea le daba una apariencia de guerrero. **(5)**

-ahora si pareces un guerrero amazonas- comento Hipólita viendo como el uzumaki se examinaba así mismo.

-lo se me veo increíble- expreso con total emoción el chico antes de notar la mirada de seriedad de Hipólita.

-naruto con el poco tiempo que hemos pasado eh podido enseñarte a defenderte con la mayor cantidad de armas posibles, pero la misión que estas por hacer es por mucho algo demencial, sé muy bien que puedes cuidarte solo, pero quiero que sepas que si algo te llega a pasar no solo diana estará muy triste- termino la reina viendo con preocupación al joven quien solo pudo lanzar una suave sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

-tendré el mayor de los cuidados, ni tu ni diana tendrán que preocuparse por mi vale- aclaro el chico antes de soltar el abrazo.

-bien, será mejor que termines aquí para que podamos ir a enseñar a las chicas como esta tu uniforme si- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello antes de salir de la habitación dejando a un solitario naruto para que terminara de preparar todo.

 **Fin del Capítulo 3**

 **Omake**

 **La quinta cola de naruto**

Naruto había estado caminado tranquilamente por la zona comercial de la aldea, habían pasado unos meses desde que diana se había ido con Ares a entrenar ahora mismo solo buscaba que hacer para matar su aburrimiento, pero siquiera antes de decidir que hacer se detuvo por completo, esto pareció llamar la atención de las mujeres más cercanas.

Cuando la primera amazona se acercó, una mujer de apariencia europea de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes estuvo por moverlo el cuerpo de naruto empezó a moverse robóticamente, esto pareció asustar a la mujer levemente junto con los espectadores, lo cual no duro mucho antes de que naruto volviera relajar el cuerpo.

-oye amiguito te encuentras bien- pregunto la chica de antes pero apenas estuvo a cm de tocarlo las colas de naruto se alzaron al aire haciendo que la amazona retrocediera sorprendida junto con los demás, antes de que pudieran hacer algo las colas empezaron a girar rápidamente tanto fue así que llego un momento en el que empezó a levantar al zorro quien parecía ajeno a todo.

Justo cuando parecía que el animal iba a despegar hacia el cielo cambio de dirección bruscamente hacia el suelo, apenas las colas entraron en contacto con el suelo estas provocaron un levantamiento masivo de tierra y polvo. Cuando todo estuvo despejado solo había un agujero por el cual cabria un niño pequeño.

-pero que demo- la amazona presente no pudo terminar su blasfema cuando un grito se escuchó al otro lado de plaza. Volteando rápidamente descubrió cual era el problema el zorro anteriormente desaparecido había salido disparado del suelo para atravesar la casa de alguna pobre amazona, a primera vista no parecía gran problema si no fuera que segundos después la casa se derrumbó. Justo cuando iba salir a ayudar en lo posible otro grito de sorpresa se pudo escuchar detrás de ella, volteando se encontró la misma escena de un agujero en el piso y otro en una casa no paso mucho tiempo antes de que aquella casa también callera, esto pareció golpear una realización divina al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y no dudo en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-¡A NARUTO LE ESTA SALIENDO OTRA COLA! ¡ATRAPENLO ANTES DE QUE CAUSE MAS DAÑO!- eso pareció dar a entender la situación no segundos después cada amazona presente empezó a dar casa al zorro para evitar que siguiera con su destrucción involuntaria, cabe decir que fue un día muy agitado tanto para las amazonas como para pobre de naruto que nunca se enteró de nada hasta el día después de haber derivado la mitad de los edificios de la isla.

 **Fin Omake**

 **Hola chicos, como están que les pareció el cap espero que bien, bueno directo al punto quisiera que ustedes dejaran sus comentarios ya que esto me anima a continuar con esta historia, es solo gracias a aquellos pocos que escriben comentarios que soy capaz de seguir escribiendo y más ahora que me robaron la laptop y disculpen si hay partes que no cuadran con la historia, pero tenía mis anotaciones en la laptop así que bueno.**

 **Voy a tratar de escribir lo más seguido posible, que se sepa que este capítulo lo iba a subir en navidad luego lo pospuse un día para arreglar algo y bueno ya saben como termino, bueno los dejo hasta la próxima.**

 **¡dejen sus fantásticos comentarios!**

 **PD: creo que esto tendrá más de un cruce, no se preocupen casi todos son menores.**

 **Ja ne.**

 **1- esta vez jiraiya le enseño un poco de fuinjutsu , nada serio solo de almacenamiento y explosiones.**

 **2- solo diré que se me ocurre una brillante idea para un estilo de pelea, Pista: Tierra, Fuego, Aire y Agua. (ya di demasiadas pistas, el que responda primero le concedo una pregunta que le responderé por PM)**

 **3-Parece mentira, pero es un tipo de espada al principio pensé que era una broma hasta que lo busqué.**

 **4- Quiero expandir el ámbito de las amazonas sabes que son guerreras increíbles pero que hay de las mujeres que no quieren pelear oh no pueden en que área quedan ellas y esto fue como mi respuesta personal, así que en este fic la isla de las amazonas tienen facciones que se especializan en ciertas áreas (nada muy complicado claro).**

 **5- es una versión masculina del traje de wonder woman uso durante 2011 en la liga de justica N1, ah y no agreguen la tiara.**


End file.
